


I Never Liked Weddings

by masonpastelpink



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Steve Rogers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Top Bucky Barnes, Wedding Planning, baker steve, engineer bucky, it'll be in the later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masonpastelpink/pseuds/masonpastelpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, I, um.” Steve shook it off. “I’m Steve Rogers, you’re here for the wedding cake tasting?” </p><p>Bucky eyed Steve carefully before he nodded, “Yeah, that’d be us. I’m James Pierce, and this,” He turned to the woman, smiling fondly. Steve died a little inside. “is my fiancée, Charlie Clifford.” </p><p>Before the accident, Steve and Bucky promised each other that they'd be together forever. Forced to leave, Steve turns to getting into baking and works with his mom at her bakery. </p><p>Eight years later, Bucky's back and engaged to somebody else. Steve, being the masochist he suspects he's become, takes the responsibility to make their dream wedding cake. </p><p>Main Objective: Get Bucky back into your life without falling in love with him again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading! I'll probably update as frequently as I can
> 
> It's really help if I had some beta readers! If you wanna, message me on my tumblr @denimbxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve isn't necessarily pre-serum!steve but he isn't exactly post-serum!steve either. It's an inbetween.
> 
> In highschool, he's skinny and still has bad health, but he has the resources to help him maintain. In the future, he'll be healthier and takes care of his body more, but he isn't beefy even tho i love me some thic steve ;-0
> 
> AND BEFORE YOU BEGIN TO READ, I'LL BE UPDATING AND CHANGING A LOT THROUGH THE CHAPTERS

**_2000_ **

_“C’mon, Rogers!” Tim Cox, the school’s biggest douche, shoved Steve into the brick wall by the shoulders. “Give up already.”_

  _Steve coughed into his fist, grimacing at the small drops of blood. Tim Cox’s five henchmen were making a circle around him and Tim was in the center, mocking grins plastered on their faces. Steve jutted out his chin, swollen eyes glaring stubbornly. He struggled, but Steve raised his fists up, his body swaying slightly. “I can do this all day.” he breathed._

  _Tim’s jaw flexed before he stepped forward and roughly grabbing Steve by his collar, jerking him in so close Steve smelt his onion breath. His fist rose up threateningly. Steve’s eyes reflexively squeezed shut, ready for impact._

  _“Hey! Who’s out there?” A voice yelled._

  _Tim and his boys twisted around to see Bucky Barnes, the captain of the school’s soccer team, jogging up to them. Bucky's face grew sour when he realised what was happening. Tim growled under his breath, tugging Steve to the side probably in an effort to hide Steve behind him. It was useless since Steve was almost the same size as Tim. “Get outta here, Barnes.”_

  _Steve inhaled then mumbled. “Tim.”_

  _The bully turned back to look at Steve, only to collide heads with Steve, letting Steve go so that he could cup his broken nose._

  _“Fuck!”_

  _Two of Tim’s boys came to Tim’s aid while the other three_ _—_ _Rick, Brock, and Chris_ _— charged at_ _Steve. Steve kicked hard at Rick’s chest, sending him on the pavement. A hand grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him around. Steve saw Brock’s gritted teeth and crazed eyes, but all of a sudden, Brock was grabbed roughly back. Bucky had Brock by his collar, mimicking exactly what Tim was doing to Steve just minutes before. The chaos only lasted three more minutes until their principal rounded the corner._

  _“What the hell is going on here?” Principal Fury boomed._

  _All boys froze._

  _***_

  _“So why the hell were y’all fighting?” Bucky mused, smirking despite nursing a bloody nose. A bloody nose that could've been prevented if he hadn't stuck up for Steve. The boys had been sent to the principal’s office to explain their own story, and while Steve and Bucky were outnumbered on who started the fight, Bucky was a straight A student and admired by most of the teachers. It was no wonder why Fury believed their side over the delinquents that once got caught spray-painting slurs on school property._

  _“Why’d you join in?” Steve countered, eyebrow raised. He had a Ziplock bag filled with ice pressed against his swelling face, sitting in the middle of the infirmary’s bed while Bucky sat on a chair across from him._

  _Bucky’s gaze lingered on Steve’s face, “How could I not? Five against one? It ain’t right. Now tell me why y’all were fighting behind the school of all places.”_

  _The silence stretched as Steve gathered his thoughts._

  _“I came out as bisexual and I guess word spread…” Steve mumbled._

  _“Yeah, I get how that works.” Bucky sighed tiredly, rubbing out a kink in his neck. “Same thing happened to me in middle school when I came out.”_

  _“Wait, you-”_

  _“Yup. Pan.” Bucky smirked. He got up from his spot and took up the space beside Steve, bumping shoulders. “If a punk like you is gonna get into anymore fights, I might as well come along and give ya a hand to fight every asshole on the planet.”_

  _Steve was in pain from his split lip but his smile had never been brighter. “Jerk.”_

_Bucky threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh, as if Steve was an absolute delight. "Bucky Barnes." He said, hand held out, bluish-grey eyes sparkling._

  _Steve looked down at the hand and back at those eyes. Maybe getting beaten up by Tim Cox wasn't so much of a bad thing. "Steve Rogers."_


	2. Forget Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> go to my Tumblr (denimbxy) and obsess over stevebucky with me
> 
> Or message me if you wanna beta read for me!
> 
> EDIT: REMINDER. Before I finish this fic, i'll be changing the story almost entirely, so hopefully it'll make more sense and become more straight forward. I'll be updating a lot more since i'm done with highschool :-) wish me luck!

** December 22, 2007 **

“Steve.” Steve grumbled roughly and nuzzled his face deeper into his pillow. A deep throaty chuckle rumbled behind him. Steve hum tiredly before lips were pressed against his neck. “Stevie. _Stevie,_ wake up baby.”

Steve turned his face towards the voice, eyes still closed as he pursed his lips. When he received a short sweet kiss, he smiled lazily then rubbed at his eye. “...time is it?” The arms that were wrapped around his torso tightened, Bucky’s nose pressing against his neck.

“It’s 9 o’clock. Get up. I’ll make ya some breakfast.” With a quick, light smack on Steve's thigh, Bucky untangled himself from the bed. He sat up and tried to figure out where his shirt had gone after their late night escapades. Steve laid on his back and watched his fiancé change into his clothes.

 _Fiancé_ _._ For weeks, Steve had been trying to come up with romantic ways to propose to his lover. However last night, Bucky was the one who ended up proposing. In the most blunt, and straightforward way anybody could propose. They were draped on the couch, watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine with a bag of Doritos between them. Bucky watched Steve with a fond smile as his lover was sucking on his orange, chip-dusted fingers, and cracking up at every joke. So overcome with how adorable his guy was, Bucky laid his head on Steve’s shoulder and whispered shyly but confidently. “Marry me.”

After childish pouts from Steve (“Bucky, I was going to propose, c’mon.”) and playful ‘forgive-me-babydoll’ kisses from Bucky, Steve proposed to Bucky properly - cheesy lines, tears and all - and gave him the ring.

Steve smiled faintly at the memory before getting himself to sit up, stretching. “You still planning on driving to your parents? Despite everything telling you not to. ” Steve didn’t need to look to see the criticising eyebrows, so he walked across the bedroom towards their bathroom. He reached down to grab his own discarded clothes off the ground on the way. “I still think it’s a bad idea right now.” 

He felt arms wrap around his clothed waist and sighed as Bucky rocked them side to side. “We might as well get it out of the way. Walk in, get an earful of Pierce’s homophobic garbage, walk out. Simple.”

“And we can get it out of the way much better by using the phone.” Steve turned in Bucky’s arms and rubbed his lover’s biceps. “It’s snowing too hard anyway, it’s dangerous as is without you being distracted by your parents.”

Bucky chuckled, ready to argue. “Steve—”

“Don’t ‘Steve’, me.” He kisses Bucky’s cheek then hooked his arms over Bucky’s shoulders. “Call them, and I’ll be there by your side the entire time, ok?”

Bucky sighed in defeat. He didn't have a chance if he tried to negotiate because Steve was right. Given the amount of snow they’ve had the past three days, it’s probably for the best. “Yeah, you’re right. Ok. We’ll call them after breakfast.”

Half an hour later, Steve and Bucky were just finishing their breakfast. Scrambled eggs, oatmeal, bacon and buttered toast with strawberry jelly. Steve was shovelling the rest of his eggs in his mouth while Bucky was getting started on dishes. When he finished, Steve dropped his dishes into the dirty side of the sink and hopped up onto the counter right next to the sink so he could watch Bucky.

“Hey.” Steve lightly bumped his foot against Bucky’s knee. Bucky raised his eyes, smiling before they even made eye contact as if getting the chance to look at Steve made him smile. “If you’re not comfortable to, we don’t have to tell your parents.” Bucky was already shaking his head and rinsing the suds off his hands.

 “No. None of that.” He moved in between Steve’s legs, a hand on each thigh. “I love you. I _love_ you. I’m not going to hide that just to appease to my parents’ denial that I’m pansexual. I…” Bucky swallowed, rubbing his hands up and down Steve’s thighs now. He had to let Steve now how much Bucky treasures his lover. “God, Stevie, I love you so much. You give me courage to do so much, I don't know what I'd be doing now if you weren’t in my life.” 

“Bucky…”

“I never want to live a life where you’re not by my side.” Bucky whispered. Steve had nothing to say, nor had he the breath to. He opted with just cupping the back of Bucky’s head so he’d look at him and started kissing him tenderly, slowly deepening it within minutes as Bucky’s hands roam up beneath his shirt. Bucky pulled back an inch, just so he could whisper against Steve’s jaw. “I love you so much, babydoll.”

 “I love you too, Bucky.” Steve sighed earnestly as they kissed again.

 ***

“I can’t believe you’d do this to us, James.” Pierce’s hushed voice said impatiently.

Bucky rolled his eyes exasperatingly even though his step-father couldn’t see. Steve sat at the end of the couch while Bucky laid down, taking up most of the space. Steve bit his lip nervously. Bucky glanced over at his fiancé, smiling to reassure him and pressed his foot against Steve’s thigh. The blond managed to return the smile before it quickly dropped into a concerned frown.

“ _James_. Break it off right now. Your mother and I still have a chance to find you a nice girl.” Pierce said, as if he was reasoning with a 12 year old boy instead of his 24 year old step-son.

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing again. “Pierce, that’s not happening. Steve and I don’t need you at the wedding, we just wanted you two to know. Now may you please give the phone to mom?”

Hearing the faint sounds of grumbling and shuffling, a tiny woman’s voice spoke up. “Bucky?”

“Mom,” Bucky breathed out, “Are you _sure_ you and Rebeccacan’t make it to the wedding? Steve and I don’t mind hiding it from Pierce.”

“Oh, Bucky…” His mother said softly, “I can’t. You know how Pierce is, and I know that it… that it’s cold, but I don’t approve of this marriage either.”

Steve watched from the corner of his eye. He knew that Bucky didn’t enjoy crying so openly in front of him, future husband or not, so he got up and busied himself by turning on the TV. Bucky could feel his eyes burn but just rubbed at the inner corner of his eyes.

“Ok. Alright, mom.” Bucky whispered. “See ya later.”

Steve gently took the phone from Bucky and rested it on the coffee table. “C’mere.” Arms enveloped around Bucky’s tense body, pulling him in so he’d rest his forehead against Steve’s shoulder. “You gonna be ok?”

Bucky let out a shaky breath, nodding once. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” He sniffed then pulled away. He smiled, but it wasn’t forced; it was small and genuine. “Yeah, y’know what? Fuck them. We’re getting married and I’d rather bite off my whole foot than do what they say.”

Steve snorted unattractively but grinned big. “Sure, Bucky.”

 ***

“You got the cornstarch?” Steve asked while chopping the vegetables. Later that night, they noticed that they didn’t have it for the gravy so Bucky made a quick run to the family owned grocery store two blocks away. Bucky was still out of it after that afternoon, so Steve decided on a Netflix night and making all of Bucky's favourite food for dinner.

“I got it, no worries. Now,” Bucky tested, “what do you think? Reese’s pieces or Reese’s cups?”

“Neither, they’re both gross.”

“Hm, should I buy some Hate-erade with that cornstarch?” Bucky quipped. Steve rolled his eyes. After a few minutes, Bucky spoke up again. “Ok, I’m out now, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Alright, I’m almost finished up so hurry up. I might be wearing something under my clothes right now.” Steve smirked, wiping his hands on a kitchen cloth and picked up his phone. He could imagine Bucky’s eyes grinning broadly.

“Oh? Another one of my favourites?”

“Maybe.” Steve hummed.

“Well, I’m almost there.” There was a pause. “Should I try to invite them again later? Or at least mom again.”

Steve frowned slightly, arm tucked under his armpit. “Only if you want to, Bucky.”

“Yeah, I know.” Bucky sighed. “I just—”

A loud screech followed by a sickening thud and crunch of metal roars from the phone. The line went dead.

 

***

 

Steve jogged alongside the gurney as the nurses pushed Bucky through the hospital and into the emergency room. He felt his chest tighten as he saw blood covering Bucky’s face. He hasn't had one since highschool, but Steve felt like he was going to have an asthma attack. Once they got further into the hospital, one of the nurses held up their hands to stop Steve from stepping any closer.

“Sir, please sit in the waiting room.”

“No, please, I’m—”

“Sir,” The nurse spoke with authority but softer now. “He will be ok. Please wait in the waiting room.”

Steve nodded tightly. He silently staggered over to the waiting room, sitting down on a sickly green chair. Bucky was just in his arms a few hours ago. He was smiling and making jokes with Steve in the kitchen. He shouldn’t have let him go out there. Fuck. He knew it was slippery on the roads, it wasn’t guaranteed to be safe for pedestrians either. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ . Steve felt his eyes sting, vision blurring quickly. His body shook as he let it all out, not caring for the people surrounding him. _He could lose Bucky._

An hour later, A nurse with crimson hair padded up to him, not showing any indication that she thought of Steve any differently with his bloodshot eyes and wet cheeks. “Mr. Rogers?” Steve nodded quickly before she continued. “Right now, Mr. Barnes is stable, but the car that hit him had greatly impacted the side of his body, mainly his left arm. There is a great chance of us—”

“Where’s James Buchanan Barnes?”

Steve stiffened. Alexander Pierce and Winifred Pierce were speaking to a nurse by the entrance when Steve slowly got out of his chair. Winifred was the first to notice him, as she was looking around, desperate, as if she’d find her son standing there waiting for her.

“Steve?” She whispered. Alexander spun around. His face twisted into something nasty as he stalked up to Steve, pointing a finger.

“ _You_. I want you out of this hospital this minute.”

Steve frowned, eyebrows pinched close. “What the hell are you talking about? Bucky needs me here. I need to know if he’s ok.”

“No.” Pierce glanced briefly at the nurse as if she was interrupting them, turning his frown at her. Despite the surgeon mask, she had a look of distaste when facing him. “Do you know what’s wrong with my step-son? Tell it to me, not _him_. This man has no right to know anything about it.”

“It says here that Steve Rogers is an emergency contact.” The nurse reasoned and held up her clipboard.

“I don’t care. I want him out of this hospital. He’s the one that probably caused my step-son to be here.” He hissed at Steve. “If you had left my son alone from the very beginning, we wouldn’t be here.”

Steve felt his body shake again, ready to just break down. Even though he hated Pierce from his very core and as much as he'd like to deny it, Steve believed him. Steve shook it off, straightening his body so that he stood taller, jaw clenched.  _He's trying to psyche you out._

“Miss?” Winifred said weakly, surprising both Alexander and Steve, making them look at her. She was a mess. Tears had began to streak down her face, bottom lip trembling, hands wringing the strap of her purse. “How is my son?”

“He is unconscious but otherwise stable, but there are possibilities that because of how critical his left arm is from the accident, we’ll have to amputate.” The nurse spoke slowly.

“Oh God.” Winifred whimpered into her hands. Alexander approached her and pulled her into his chest, letting her sob into his shirt.

Steve covered his mouth, taking in a shaky breath. He eyed Bucky’s parents. They were in as much a bad state as he was. Steve quietly thanked the nurse before walking to the exit.

***

The next day, with flowers and cards from several friends in both hands, Steve approached the front desk. It was a blonde nurse who greeted Steve with a smile. Her tag read as Sharon.

“Hi, I’m Steve Rogers? I’m here to visit James B. Barnes?”

Sharon scanned through a sheet and then tapped the paper, “Yup. It’s room 312,” She leaned over the desk and pointed at the hallway to Steve’s left, “You go through there and take two rights.”

“Alright,” He beamed at her, causing her to smile back. Earlier that morning, a male doctor had made a cynical comment about her to a patient while she was in the same room. Seeing Steve's smile was a nice pick me up. “Thank you, have a nice day.”

Following the directions brought him right in front of Bucky’s room. Steve looked through the window and exhaled in relief by just seeing Bucky lying in the hospital bed, living and breathing. God, was Steve ever ready to hear Bucky complain about the smell of hospitals once this is all over. Steve pushed down on the handle.

All of a sudden he was yanked back by the shoulder and spun around to see a very angry Pierce.

“Pierce.” Steve tried for nonchalant. 

“Stay away from my son.”

Steve looked at Pierce incredulously, full of sarcasm. “Really? You're trying to be his father figure who knows better? In highschool, you were never his dad unless you were there to tell him how disappointed you were, what makes you think I can take you seriously now?”

“Because I know how guilty you are over him and what happened.” Steve swallowed. “And you should be. He’s unconscious and has to learn how to live without an arm. If I were you, and I caused this to someone I loved? I'd stay far, far away. It’s better if you stay out of his life.”

Steve was breathing heavily by now, eyes staring hard at the ground, his certainty slowly deteriorating. “You can’t just make me stop seeing him.”

“I can, and I will.” Pierce stepped closer into Steve’s space. He had a sudden thought of Tim Cox and the day Bucky and him met. “I have more power than you ever will in your entire life, and you know it. If you do not leave Bucky alone willingly, I will give you no choice but to. Once he has recovered enough, he is coming with us. Away from Brooklyn. Do I make myself clear?”

Steve wanted to scream. He wanted to fight Pierce until his throat was raw and unable to speak. After that, he'd fight with his fists until they were bloody and sore. But. He knew Pierce was right. Steve was just finishing art school, dealing with student debt, and with the hospital bills after Bucky’s treatment, Steve will be in ruins. Pierce could take that as an advantage or worse, he’d put restraining orders against Steve and Steve would have no say about it. Steve held his ground, finally looking Pierce in the eye. He shoved the flowers and cards into Pierce’s hands abruptly.

“Fine.” Steve’s voice cracked despite himself, eyes glassy, “I just hope you know that you have no control over him. And how we feel for each other will not change.”

The blond trudged away. His poise kept until he turned the corner. Quickly, he found a bathroom and leaned against the door. He scrambled for his phone and speed dialled.

“Steve?” His mother’s voice was the breaking point for him. It was too overwhelming. He’s experienced so much pain in his life. His bad health, the lost fights, but nothing had brought him to his knees like this before. He had never felt so vulnerable in his entire life, and it scared him so much. Steve broke down into tears, bringing his hand up to his eyes in a weak effort to stop it.

“Mom, I think I lost him.” Steve sobbed. “I don’t know what to do… I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh my god.” She whispered, voice hushed. “I’m so sorry, honey… Take a deep breath. Tell me what happened.”

 ***

The next few weeks, Steve brought flowers to the front desk, asking for them to deliver it to Bucky’s room every day. Sharon always smiled, but her smiles grew sadder as the days go by. The man was getting thinner and his dark circles grew very obvious on his pale skin. Getting concerned, Sharon had to let Natasha know. Natasha was Bucky’s nurse and was the one who delivered gifts to his room. She had to know what was going on, right? However, Natasha already knew something was up. Pierce rejected every gift when he learned that it was a gift from Steve. Both nurses found it hard to watch the man go on like this.

“Rogers?” Natasha said eventually by the fifth week, approaching him before he stepped foot inside the hospital. It wasn't her shift yet so she was wearing her regular clothes; dark jeans, fall boots, and her warm cream coat. Steve was slow to respond, frowning before finally connecting the red hair without the mask.

“You’re Bucky’s nurse.”

“Yes,” She gathered herself before speaking up evenly. “I really think you need to stop sending him those gifts.”

“I…” Steve blinked at her; more awake. “Excuse me?”

“If I were you, moving on is probably the best and healthiest route. It’s clearly taken a toll on you.”

“What do you mean?” Steve’s expression broke her heart. Helpless and dejected. Natasha cursed. "I-I don't understand, why are you telling me this?"

“His step-dad keeps rejecting the gifts when I deliver them before I could even enter the room.” Natasha told him. “I tried, but I can’t exactly be brash about it or else I’d risk my job.”

“I…” Steve swallowed weakly, nodding; dazed. “Thank you for telling me.. I have to go.” He said, softly.

“Steve.” Natasha said before he left, his back still facing her. “Even without him, you’re still a person with a future. It may be one without him, but it’s still there. Don’t let losing him cause you to lose yourself in the process.”

Maybe Natasha knew, or maybe she didn’t, but those words held Steve up as he got through that nightmare. When he left and called Bucky’s mom. Held him up when Winifred still refused him despite knowing how much he was involved in Bucky’s life and how much Bucky was in his; she only promised that she’d take care of him. (“Please make sure he finds someone that loves him as much as I do.” “I...I promise.”) Held him up when Steve dropped Bucky’s belongings at the hospital so that Pierce may pick them up. Held him up when he moved out of the apartment he once lived in with Bucky. Held him up when he decided that he’d bring his artistic skills into helping his mother out at the bakery. It was only when Steve was left alone in his new apartment after his mom visited that he allowed himself to take it all in. It scared him how much he’d gotten used to waking up in his queen sized bed without Bucky’s warm body beside him.

Flipping through the photo album they had, with the two of them or with friends, Steve couldn’t help the watery laugh at the picture of him and Bucky in their highschool graduation gowns, Bucky having Steve in a headlock; both boys had cheeky grins on their faces. “End of the line, huh?”

**_January 16, 2016_ **

_Nine years later_

“Steve, the couple scheduled for the wedding cake tasting are coming in two hours. I already have the cutlery and plates ready, and remember to heat up some water in case they want coffee or tea.” Peggy informed, wrapping her red scarf loosely around her neck. “If that’s all, I’ll be on my way.”

Steve came in from the kitchen, wiping his sticky hands on his apron. “Alright, thanks again, Peg.” He grinned and pecked her cheek. “Say hi to Angie for me.”

Peggy smiled kindly and rubbed a smudge of icing off his cheek. “Will do.” She held up her red holiday themed reusable bag. “I’m taking yesterday’s chocolate banana muffins. Hopefully she’ll crave it more than McDonald’s.”

“Ah, the struggles of pregnancy.” Steve snickered when Peggy shoved him good-naturedly. “Ok, get going. I think Sam’ll be back here soon.”

“He was always better at handling couples than us.” Peggy buttoned up her coat and went out the door. “Tell me how it goes. See you!”

Steve closed the door after her, chuckling under his breath. As he ambled around the bakery, fixing the displays and checking the counter for dust, his steps slowed once he saw the picture of his mom mounted on the wall next to the register. Before she passed away two years ago, she made sure Steve accepted her request of continuing their business. Without a shred of doubt, Steve promised. He thought of changing the name from Brooklyn Delights to Sarah’s Sweets, but even his mother would find it too corny. Steve shook his head, smiling at her memory before retreating back into the kitchen. The cakes only needed half an hour to be cooled and sliced, and Steve could easily get all the frosting and fillings done by then.

An hour and a half later, Steve’s phone vibrated on the stainless steel table. Steve collected the rest of the ganache in a piping bag before setting it down and grabbing his phone.

 **Sam [10:18 AM]:** done with the VA meeting

 **Sam [10:18 AM]:** you better have leftovers from the cake tasting

 **Steve [10:19 AM]:** and if I don’t?

 **Sam [10:19 AM]:** wow all of a sudden i forgot i had to do all of these things good luck with the couple

 **Steve [10:19 AM]:** there’s plenty of cake left

 **Steve [10:20 AM]:** and raspberry frosting

 **Sam [10:20 AM]:** i’m gonna go get some groceries for home and then come in a few, i'll be hoping to see that raspberry frosting nice and ready for me

Sam and Steve met through the oddest way. It was a few months after his mother passed away, and Steve wasn’t at the best mental state, but Peggy and Angie—who lived next to him at the time—convinced him to start running in the morning so he had a purpose to get out of bed. It worked most of the time, and one morning, Steve was jogging and noticed another jogger ahead of him. That morning he felt a lot lighter and more himself, so, being the little shit that he was, Steve ran ahead, “On your left.” It got a laugh out of both men and by the end of their run, they met up and had a coffee. Sam was working full time at the VA, but now he works occasionally at the bakery; mainly with clients. For a good amount of time, Steve thought they would be more than friends, but the timing never seemed to fit. 

The bell chimed while Steve was finished plating everything and piping the fillings and frosting into small square cups. Steve cursed under his breath and quickly rinsed his hands under the sink. It was a Sunday and their closed sign was facing forward, so it only had to be the couple. “Sorry! Hold on!”

“No rush!”

Steve froze.

No. No, it couldn’t be. The chances are very slim, right? It’s Brooklyn, every man from here sounds the same, right?. That’s a total lie, but Steve needed some kind of reason not to freak out in his own kitchen. All he needed to do is bring the samples to the table at front and ask them if they would like tea or coffee. Despite Steve’s rational thinking of just waiting for Sam to handle this, he ran out to the front.

It was Bucky. He obviously looked older but it was _him_. Bucky’s hair was longer, kept up in a small bun, and he was packing a lot more muscle than when Steve last saw him. He was wearing a grey Henley underneath a leather jacket, with dark jeans. Beside him was a woman that reached his shoulder in height, her arm linked with his as they spoke quietly to each other. She wore a grey pencil skirt and a white short sleeved button up; her black curly kinky hair tied back. 

“Are you Steve Rogers?” 

Steve didn’t realize he was staring and was now looking into Bucky's eyes. Steve nodded silently, making Bucky and the woman look at each other curiously. _Wait_ , Steve thought, _he doesn’t recognize me. What’s going on?_

“Yeah, I, um.” Steve tried to shake it off, smiling uncertainly. “I’m Steve Rogers, you’re here for the wedding cake tasting?”

Bucky eyed Steve carefully before he nodded, “Yeah, that’d be us. I’m James Pierce, and this,” He turned to the woman, smiling fondly. Steve died a little inside. “is my fiancée, Charlie Clifford.”

The woman—Charlie— smiled sweetly, holding a hand out. Steve took it without a thought. “Hi, nice to meet you. This guy here goes by Bucky though,” Bucky whined in protest, only making Charlie grin more openly and bump him with her hip. “Aw, c’mon I love it.”

“It doesn’t sound all that professional s’all.” Bucky mistook Steve’s staring for confusion. He waved his hand dismissively, “Childhood nickname. My middle name’s Buchanan.”

Steve finally found his voice but it still quivered when he finished, “No, it’s, uh… It’s nice.” He managed a real smile because it was a nice name. Unique and absolutely _Bucky_. Bucky squinted at the blond, focused, his eyes searching. _Please recognize me_ , Steve wished in his head. “Well, let’s get started, huh?”

The bell chimed and all three of them turned to see Sam hanging his coat on the coat rack near the door. “Hey, I’m back.” Sam turned around and paused. He took in the situation, looking from the couple and then Steve’s panicked face aimed at him. “Steve, hey, can you come with me to the back? I need some help.”

Steve was already out of there, following Sam into the kitchen, “Yup, just hold on. Take a seat at the table.” He left Bucky and Charlie to sit down at the white table near the window by the front.

Sam took them to the office and closed the door before he spoke, “What’s going on? You looked like you were going into a full on panic attack.”

“That was Bucky.”

Sam blinked, “What? That guy out there? Seriously?”

“It was him.” Steve worried at his bottom lip, “He looked right at me, and he didn’t even know me.”

“How is that possible?” Sam frowned. “I thought you said that he just lost his arm in the accident.”

That reminded Steve. Bucky had layers of clothes on, but it looked like he had both arms. A prosthetic?

“I guess he suffered amnesia from the crash, but…” Steve scowled, crossing his arms. “How much could he have forgotten that he doesn’t know me?”

The pair remained silent for a long moment until Steve couldn’t take it anymore and reached for the door handle. Sam stopped him, hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, hey. You don’t have to go out there. I can deal with them for you.”

“No, it’s been nine years… I can handle at least serving them cake, right?” _For their wedding_. That made Steve hesitate. “But can you do all the talking?”

Sam comforted Steve with an easy-going smile and they both walked out of the office. Sam went ahead to greet Bucky and Charlie properly. “Would you guys like any drinks? Tea? Coffee?”

“Coffee for the both of us, please.” Steve heard Bucky say.

Steve took the tray with all the samples, pouring coffee into two cups and brought them to the table. Nobody commented on Steve’s trembling hands. 

“Alright, you two lovebirds,” Sam joked with a smirk, sitting beside Steve across from Bucky and Charlie. “There’s labels so you’ll know which is which, and you can mix and match whatever you want. Steve here made sure that they’re all uniquely different so I hope you enjoy it.”

“Thank you,” Charlie answered, smiling while Bucky was already going for a piece of chocolate cake and pairing it with coffee and toffee frosting. “Steve, these all look delicious.”

“And they taste delicious.” Bucky said with a full mouth. Charlie tsk'd and poked his bicep. He chuckled with a smug smile and kissed her cheek.

“So, how did you two meet?” Sam asked quickly in a way to distract in order for Steve to get up and collect himself. He stood by the register, taking deep breaths but still listening in.

“We met eight years ago, if you’ll believe that.” Charlie explained, testing how vanilla and cream cheese with strawberry jam might taste like. “He was at a bar with some friends, and I was with a couple of my girls. I found him to be the cutest thing. I was also the one that got up and made the first move.”

Bucky nodded in agreement, swallowing down his fourth sample. “I found her adorable, but I was at a pretty bad state of mind at the time. I was recovering from an accident and a lot of stuff happened, so I didn’t have a lot of self-confidence in myself.” Steve glanced at the couple from the corner of his eye, watching Bucky take off his leather jacket and rolled up his left sleeve. It was a prosthetic that took up his entire arm. It looked very advanced, way too high tech for a regular prosthetic. “My step-dad contacted this guy, Tony Stark, and paid for the whole thing. I owe him a lot.”

Charlie reached down to squeeze Bucky’s thigh, sharing a secret smile between each other. Steve jerked his head away.

“Oh, I’ve heard of Tony Stark. Damn, that’s some nice connections.” Sam whistled then looked down at the checklist. “Ok, let’s talk about what you guys like in combinations.”

For the rest of the hour, Sam spoke for Steve the entire time while he sat there, occasionally making eye-contact so they don't think he's anti-social. Occasionally, Bucky would throw Steve these looks, and it kept Steve thinking that Bucky was finally recognizing him from somewhere. Within that hour, Steve learned that Charlie was a sweetheart. She reminded Steve of Sam in the way that they were good at making anybody feel comfortable around them, teasing everyone and including Steve in the conversation without forcing him to speak. It was no wonder why Bucky fell for her. The couple finally decided on carrot cake with lemon and cream cheese layered filling, while the cupcakes will be dark chocolate with raspberry frosting and ganache as a filling.

Steve left Sam to talk to Bucky and Charlie, gathering the dishes and heading into the back to put them in the sink. Steve’s mind went someplace else as he scraped off the leftover crumbs into the garbage and started to run the water until it was warm.

“Hey.” Steve jumped and looked over to see Bucky approaching him slowly, smiling self-consciously. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to sneak up on ya. Want me to go?”

“No, it’s... It’s fine.” Steve went back to scrubbing the cups, a little harder than necessary. “Did you need anything?”

“No, it’s just that,” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck hesitantly, eyes cast down. “I don’t know. You didn’t seem… there. Charlie and I were concerned since I’ve been there before.”

Steve slowed his scrubbing, but didn’t look at him. “Sorry, I’ve just been having a weird day.”

“Ah,” Bucky hummed, leaning his hip next to him against the counter. It reminded Steve too much of the old days, he had to inhale slowly. Get a grip, Steve. “I know what you mean. Hey, um, this might be a weird question, but have we gone to highschool together? When Charlie recommended seeing you, I remembered hearing your name before.”

“Xavier High?” Steve asked, aiming to seem like he totally didn’t know Bucky’s life. _I_ _don’t know anything about his life now though,_ Steve noted bitterly.

“Yeah!” Bucky’s eyes lit up then looked bashful, sheepish. “Sorry, I just. I don't remember a lot after the accident, and actually being able to remember a person in highschool is a pretty big feat.”

Steve stopped scrubbing, placed the clean dishes on the rack, and glanced at Bucky at last. He didn’t notice the way Bucky sharply inhaled quietly. This was the first time they had made proper eye contact without Steve looking away. Steve frowned slightly. “Amnesia? How—if this isn’t a personal question, but how much have you forgotten?”

“It’s alright. I’ve come to get used to it.” He chuckled. Steve gulped. He hasn’t heard it in nine years, and this day might be the last day he’ll hear it. “I have retrograde amnesia so I don’t remember a big chunk of my college years and highschool years. I remember that time hearing in freshman year about Steve Rogers getting detention because he sassed Mr.Sitwell.”

Steve snorted before he could stop himself, “Please. He deserved it after saying Carol Danvers shouldn’t be wearing shirts that show off her bra straps because it’s distracting.”

Bucky’s smile turned into a grin, his eyes crinkling in amusement. “Well, he had it coming.”

“Buck! Let’s go, we’re gonna miss lunch with Maggie!” Charlie called.

Bucky blinked as if he realized where they were. “Coming!” He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, “Do you wanna exchange numbers? Just so we can, y’know, talk more about the cake design.”

He was obviously nervous, and Steve hated himself for knowing what Bucky felt after all these years just by his body language. Steve smiled nonetheless and they exchanged numbers. It might’ve been worth it when Bucky was grinning at him when he and Charlie bid Steve and Sam goodbye.

***

“And you said he had amnesia?” Peggy asked. Sam and Steve closed up the bakery after the meeting and delivered the three day old bread, pastries, and pies that didn’t get sold to homeless shelters, and drove to Peggy and Angie’s place afterwards. They were gathered around in the living room. Sam was standing next to the armchair while Peggy and Angie were sitting together on the couch, and Steve was pacing around in a circle. Peggy studied the picture Steve had of Bucky and Steve; their graduation photo. “...That’s so strange. How can he go nine years without remembering you? You spent so much time together, you’d think he’d remember you first.”

“Yeah, it sounds a little messed up.” Sam agreed. “He moved with his parents, right? They must’ve had something to do with it.”

Steve considered that a lot. Especially with Bucky’s parents not liking the idea of them together. Steve dropped down on the couch beside Angie. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do, guys.” He said with his face in his hands, “I want to be with him again _so much_ , but you should’ve seen him and that girl. They just clicked.”

Angie gasped suddenly. She bounced excitedly at Steve. “This is perfect. All you have to do is make him fall in love with you all over again before the wedding. Maybe this picture can remind him, and you’ll embrace and run away together—”

“Oh, Angie, I’m not sure that’s—” Steve began.

“And you can just stick it to that ignorant step-father of his and marry Bucky, while Pierce is crying old straight man tears.” Angie continued, fired up now.

“Darling, darling, darling.” Peggy cooed, putting her hands on her lover’s shoulders. “Steve is in a very delicate and complicated situation right now, I don't think doing such a thing would really work.”

Angie blinked at Peggy then quickly smiled apologetically at Steve. Steve found it in himself to smile back, never getting tired of Angie’s energy. “Thank you for the support, Angie. But I don’t think I can get back with Bucky. He and Charlie are clearly in love now. I know what it’s like to lose someone, and I can’t put someone else through the same pain I went through.”

The room went silent. Peggy eventually looked at Steve, eyebrow arched. “I think you should give it a shot. Not to be back together with him, but at least have him back in your life.” Steve opened his mouth but she held a hand up, “I know you boys were not only lovers but you were also best friends, and I also know how you were when you lost him. I think it might be nice to get him back.”

Steve swallowed, voice hush. “I still love him. It’ll hurt too much seeing him with someone that's not me.”

Peggy and Angie looked at each other in silent conversation before Peggy stood up and knelt down in front of Steve so he had no choice but to look at her. She took both his hands and squeezed. “We’ll always be here. You don’t have to be his friend, but just keep it in mind, ok?”

Steve squeezed back and nodded. He looked askance at Sam, who hadn’t said anything in awhile. Sam stared back then shrugged, crossing his arms. “Don’t look at me. Whatever you choose, I’m by your side.” His lips quirked up, eyes sly. “But knowing you and how lame and adorable you are, I wouldn’t be surprised if he falls in love with you all over again.”

 ***

The next day, Steve sold the last pastry of the day and went to flip the OPEN sign to CLOSED. On Mondays, it’s very slow by the end of the day, so Sam and Peggy left an hour early to go back to Steve’s apartment and make him dinner. As he was boarding the subway, his pocket vibrated. It was Bucky. Steve took a seat and braced himself. It was a text and a photo attached.

 **James [8:59 PM]:** Charlie said she doesn’t like the design but I wanted a second opinion. What do you think?

 **James [8:59 PM]:** hint hint: say you like it

The photo was a picture of a very generic wedding cake, lacking edible flowers or fancy designs that hinted much effort put into it. Steve quirked an eyebrow.

 **Steve [9:01 PM]:** do you want an honest opinion?

 **James [9:01 PM]:**  Give it to me

 **Steve [9:02 PM]:** it’s really bland and doesn’t show any uniqueness

 **James [9:02 PM]:** I’m a simple man

 **Steve [9:02 PM]:** a little too simple

 **James [9:03 PM]:** excuse me, I’m a valuable client

 **Steve [9:03 PM]:** with questionable taste

Steve bit his lip. Could he already seem unprofessional? Maybe he should stop while he’s ahead. Becoming friends again was a mistake, fuck. While Steve was stressing over nothing, his phone buzzed again.

 **James [9:05 PM]:**  You cut me deep, Rogers

 **James [9:05 PM]:** haha ok, if you seem to know everything

 **Steve [9:05 PM]:** I am a baker, James

 **James [9:05 PM]:** You can call me Bucky, it’s ok

With nothing to reply with, Steve left their conversation at that. He was walking out of the subway and in his neighbourhood by the time his phone buzzed again.

 **James [9:20 PM]:** hey so

 **James [9:20 PM]:** Charlie’s putting me in charge of organizing food. Can you meet up and help me?

 **James [9:22 PM]:** It’s ok if you can’t, I know this might be too personal

Steve slowed his steps at the lobby door.

 **Steve [9:23 PM]** : Sure, when do you wanna meet up?

The blond walked into the elevator while he was waiting for Bucky to reply, and bit his lip as he changed Bucky’s name from James Pierce to Bucky. This could work, right? Well, if shit’s gonna hit the fan eventually, he might as well go full throttle. He’ll be ok… Maybe.

Fuck.

 


	3. Black On Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky's "totally not a date" date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @denimbxy and give me prompts about this ship that's ruining my life.
> 
> I won't be updating frequently because I'm back at school, but I'll try my best!

_**January 17, 2016** _

Steve drummed his fingers on the table at the independent coffee shop he and Bucky agreed to meet at. Everything in his body told him to just get up and leave; maybe leave a note on the table that said that Steve can’t work with Bucky or something. Maybe Steve could pretend to have the runs and make Bucky think he got sick.

He groaned, shaking his head. He could already hear Sam snort, _Yes, good idea Steve. Let your ex think that you have the shits, that’s how you make friendships._

“Hey,” Steve blinked up and saw Bucky bowing his head to look at Steve with a smile. He had a coffee in each hand, “Sorry I kept you waiting. Stark wouldn’t get off my ass about the wedding plans. He keeps suggesting I should let him take care of the venue even though it's already handled, and knowing Stark, he’ll probably choose something too extravagant and _too_ expensive.”

Steve snorted at the joke despite not knowing Tony Stark personally. He has however Googled all he can about Tony Stark. Apparently he used to develop weapons for the military but after falling witness to an attack in Afghanistan using his weapons against innocent people, and other incidents, he went back to New York and started creating bionic parts; at first it was for veterans, but now made for the public at affordable prices. Steve admired that when he read the article; maybe secretly wishing he could meet the man one day.

“You and Stark are close friends?” Steve watched Bucky take a seat across from him as he took a sip from his coffee. He paused. It was a white chocolate mocha. Bucky used to always complain about Steve’s sweet tooth for it. “White chocolate mocha?”

“Yeah, sorry. I didn’t know what you liked, so I just guessed.” Bucky shrugged, smiling timidly. “I had the feeling you were a sweets kinda guy.”

“Guilty as charged, and lucky for you, this is my favourite.” Steve tried to ignore Bucky’s warm smile.

“I’m glad.” Bucky said then glanced out the mirror, “Anyways, uh, yeah. Tony’s actually my boss. He found out that I was studying to be an engineer before the accident and hired me a few months after I got used to the arm. I had to study all over again and remember what I even learned, but those years were definitely worth it. Now I work by his side and help him with any issues that he needs assistance on, considering I’m the one that actually wears the stuff, I know a tad more. It’s actually really fun and rewarding. Stark isn’t so bad either.”

“Wow,” Steve whispered. He felt pride swell up in his chest. In highschool, Bucky would occasionally talk about how he’d want to meet Tony Stark, the boy genius, after reading all the magazines that he featured in. Now he works and is friends with the same man. “That’s very admirable, Buck.”

The nickname slipped and both men paused.

“Um.” Steve cleared his throat. Why couldn’t the ground swallow him whole? He opened his satchel that sat by his side and laid out a small black binder between them on the table. “I printed out some designs you might like from blogs, some from catalogues, and some are cakes we’ve done for events before. I highlighted what’s what just in case.”

Bucky flipped through the binder, scanning each picture briefly. He got to one of the wedding cakes that was labeled with the bakery’s initials. He tapped it twice. “I really like this one.”

Steve leaned over to see. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling if he tried, reminiscent.

It was a five tier wedding cake with white flowers scattered cleverly around every tier while the top of it had a bundle of edible flowers on the very top like a crown. It was the first cake Steve and his mother did together as a team.

“Yeah, that one was the best I’ve done, I think.” Steve said. “My mom and I worked on that one together. I thought we’d get at each other’s throats but it turned out we were one hell of a team.”

“Your mom?” Bucky asked. Steve peered up at him and found genuine curiosity.

“Yeah, the bakery was mom’s pride and joy.” He started fiddling with his half empty cup, not looking Bucky in the eye. “For the longest time, I wanted to be an artist, maybe an illustrator, but...uh.. Something happened, and my mom offered me to work at the bakery for a while. Just temporarily so I could pay rent, but I ended up loving it. Before my mom passed, I promised I’d keep the bakery alive.”

“Your work is admirable too, just so you know, Steve. Making couples’ dreams a reality with your work.” Bucky said after a moment of silence. Steve still didn’t look him in the eye, but smiled nonetheless. “You and your mom’s work is just...amazing, and I’d be honoured to have something this incredible to be at my wedding.”  

Steve raised his head. Bucky was giving him such a sincere look, it pained Steve that he couldn’t hold his hand like he used to when Bucky gave such a look. “Ok, I’ll make sure it happens. Thank you.” Steve muttered softly.

Bucky’s face brightened, looking satisfied, eyes sparkling. “Good. I’m excited to see it. Now,” he closed the binder and pushed it to the side. “got any idea who I should go to for catering?”

“You still haven't gone out and gotten a caterer?"

Bucky shrugged simply.

"Well,” Steve pondered. “There’s this small company, Maximoff Miracles. We’ve worked at the same weddings twice. They’re efficient and their spinach dip is to die for.”

Bucky snorts. “We’ll see.”

The two of them went looking through the Maximoff siblings’ portfolio on their website, making the occasional impressed hum. It only took them a few minutes before they sent them an email and just started joking around, getting to know each other. They even shared their worst pickup lines when Steve told Bucky about the one time Steve was approached at a bar a few months ago.

(“Oh God!” Bucky barked, causing people to look at them, “‘You know what would make your face look better’? Did he seriously tell you that?” “‘If I sat on it.’” Steve finished the pickup line, “Yes, now please quiet down.” Steve scolded but it wasn’t effective since he was laughing through his words.)

After half an hour, Steve was sliding out of the booth in hopes to catch the subway. He promised he’d get to Sam’s and cook him a lasagna since Sam wasn’t feeling good after coming back from the VA. Sam never told him about it, though.

“You heading home now?” Bucky got up too and threw both of their cups in the disposal.

“Nah, I’m heading to Sam’s.”

“Oh,” Bucky licked his lips, “Uh. I can walk with you, y’know?”

Steve glanced up, and that was a mistake. For the duration of lunch, Steve had been trying his best not to look Bucky in the eye. His bluish-grey eyes never failed to take Steve’s breath away. Sometimes, telling Bucky the truth was on the tip of his tongue, but he held back. He lost his chance, and Steve just has to accept that. _He has to_.

“Y’know, I may not be as thick as you,” Steve said. Bucky’s eyebrows raised as he opened the door for Steve. “but I am capable of walking alone.”

Those sinful eyes slowly scanned Steve up and down, making the blond squirm. “I have no doubt about that, buddy.” Bucky’s lips twitched up. “But can’t a guy walk with his friend around Brooklyn?”

***

“Well, this is me.” Steve said as they stopped in front of Sam’s attached home.

Instead of just leaving Steve at the train station, Bucky came along. They spent the ride talking about their lives. Well. Bucky’s life. Steve wanted to know everything about Bucky, and from the subway to the walk to Sam’s neighbourhood, Steve got to know so much. Bucky and Charlie live together in an apartment that Stark provided them despite Bucky’s constant refusal. Bucky suffered PTSD due to the accident but hasn’t denied it and went to therapy as soon as he was able to. He’s been doing okay for a few years, but goes to see his therapist to this day because it can be soothing just talking about how he is every other week. Stories about Bucky’s best-man, Clint, always popping in to raid his fridge and have him dog-sit Clint’s dog, who Clint found when the stray dog was trying to steal his pizza. Steve even found it nice to know about the funny moments he and Charlie experienced.

Charlie sounded like a great girl. Steve was glad that Bucky and her found each other, he really was. While his heart still hurt seeing Bucky with someone else, he was glad that Bucky was able to find someone that clearly loved Bucky as much as Steve did. Maybe Winifred really did keep her promise. 

“Alright,” Bucky stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared up at the building. “I’ll let you know if the Maximoff’s emailed back.”

“Alright,” Steve confirmed with a smile. Bucky smiled back, head tilted slightly. “I had a good time.”

Shit. Did that sound “bro” enough or did he sound like he thought of this as a date?

“Uh… I--I mean…”

Bucky only grinned wider, amused by Steve’s stammering.  “I had a good time too, Steve.”

Steve opened his mouth then shut it, afraid he’ll say something else embarrassing. He gave a short nod and walked up the steps.

“Hey.”

Steve looked over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. Bucky was rubbing his palms on his jeans, not looking at Steve. Another nervous tic of his.

“This might be weird, but, uh. I don’t have a lot of guy friends to begin with, but you seem like a really nice guy.” Bucky rambled, waving his hand around. “God, this is weird, isn’t it?”

Steve bit his lip, looking away before ends up grinning far too big and laugh in Bucky’s face. This was the exact same way Bucky tried to befriend Steve in highschool. Bucky was all red faced and looking anywhere but Steve as he was just sketching on the bleachers. After the fight with Tim Cox, Bucky assumed he and Steve weren't officially friends until they confirmed it verbally. It would’ve made Steve sad with nostalgia but this whole thing was amusing the second time. “James Pierce, are you asking me to be friends?” He turned back to smirk at Bucky’s red face.

“This is why I don’t have a lot of guy friends.” Bucky smiled, small and modest.

“Well, I’d be honoured to be your friend.” The blond teased with a serious voice, hand on his chest.

Bucky threw his head back and laughed, “God, go fuck yourself, man. I’ll see you later, Rogers.” Bucky said as he left for the subway.

“Goodbye, friend!” Steve called out and was answered with a middle finger.

***

 **Bucky [5:05 PM]:** They emailed back!! They wanna meet the day after tomorrow.

 **Steve [5:20 PM]:** Cool :) Hope it goes smoothly

 **Bucky [5:21 PM]:** You’re not busy are you? Can you come with me?

“How’s loverboy?”

Steve blinked up from his phone, seeing Sam smirk at him from his side of the couch, enjoying his lasagna. After they made the lasagna, they immediately went on Netflix to watch a few episodes of Grey’s Anatomy. A guilty pleasure they don’t hide.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve mumbled. “Bucky’s asking if I can come with him to a meeting about the catering.”

Sam hummed. “You gonna go?”

“I have work, Sam.”

“You don’t have major clients except for Bucky and Charlie, so I’d say you can take some time out without the place burning down, Steve.” Sam mused.

Steve eyed Sam with a glare but typed a confirmation to Bucky that he could go, because Sam was right.

“I can’t believe he actually asked if you could be friends.” Sam shook his head at his lasagna, grinning. “That’s adorable.”

“I know,” Steve groaned, throwing his head back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. “I’m screwed. He’s still cute.”

 **Bucky [5:25 PM]:** Great! :D Thanks man, I need someone that actually knows good food

 **Bucky [5:25 PM]:** Clint thinks cold pizza is God’s blessing and Tony drinks kale shit so

 **Steve [5:25 PM]:** I love being last choice

 **Bucky [5:26 PM]:** Aw, don’t worry, you’re last but not least

 **Steve [5:26 PM]:** this isn’t how I thought I’d be treated after being your friend

 **Bucky [5:26 PM]:** Please forget that ever happened

 **Steve [5:27 PM]:** But friend

 **Bucky [5:29 PM]:** I’m leaving, this is cyberbullying

Steve huffed a laugh, putting his phone down on the table to enjoy the episode. Being Bucky’s friend won’t be so bad.

***

_**January 18, 2016** _

The bakery was open for a whole three hours before Steve came in. Sam was manning the register while Peggy was placing the mixed berry muffins in the oven. Steve hung his coat up and nodded tiredly at Sam.

“4B still having his midnight soirees?” Sam poured coffee in Steve’s favourite St. Patrick's Day themed mug. Steve mumbled, slumping against the counter and immediately took a sip, sighing in satisfaction.

“4B?” Peggy came in, brushing her hands together to get wet muffin mix off her hands. “What’s he done now?”

“There’s just so much thumping.” Steve groaned, rubbing his eyes. “At 3 o’clock in the morning.”

“Do you want a berry muffin, Steve?” Peggy rubbed his shoulders gently. He nodded with a childish pout, making Peggy laugh. “Remember boys, Angie’s performance is this Saturday.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, Peggy.” Sam smiled warmly at her. Steve nodded in agreement.

“Good. Angie also said that you should invite Bucky, but I already told her it might be too soon.”

“A bit.” Steve chuckled, already feeling more alert. “Ok, enough about Bucky, let’s get to work.”

“Yes, sir.” His best friends responded with a snort at his ‘I’m the boss’ tone.

***

“Buckaroo!” Bucky rolled his eyes as soon as he walked into the Stark Tower. Tony and Charlie were waiting for him outside of his office, talking animatedly before noticing Bucky. Tony rose up and walked up to him but still talking to Charlie. “Trust me, Char. A black on black suit would look great on him.”

“While I do agree, Tony.” Charlie smirked, “I prefer the traditional tux. But I’ll think about it.”

“Stark, leave my future wife alone and go bother Pepper who’s actually working.” Bucky snaked an arm around Charlie once he got to her and kissed her temple, rubbing her arm gently.

“Gross. You two lovebirds have fun.” Tony walked past them and headed for the elevator.

Charlie wrapped her arm around Bucky and rubbed circles on his back. “Did you and Steve have a good time?”

“Mhm,” Bucky hummed as they walked into his office, setting down his jacket. “I embarrassed the shit outta myself though.”

“Oh God,” Charlie giggled, watching Bucky sink into his chair, turning red. “What’d you do?”

“I literally asked him if he wants to be friends with me.” Bucky squeezed his eyes, cringing. “This is your fault.”

“Mine?” Charlie took a seat on his desk, smirking at her fiancé who was spinning around in his chair.

“You said I should make more friends.” Bucky grumbled.

“Hm. And what’d he say?”

Bucky was staring ahead, smiling to himself and he didn't even know it, remembering the big grin Steve had. His blue eyes shone, his cheeks dusted with pink, and it was all because of Bucky. While it was Charlie’s idea, Bucky couldn’t deny that he wanted to see more of Steve than just the occasional visit to see how the cake’s doing.

Bucky was too busy thinking about happy blue eyes, not noticing Charlie’s face soften.

“He said he’d be my friend.” Bucky finally glanced up at her, waving her over to put his arm around her waist, and rested his head on her hip. “You heading to my dad’s?”

Lately, Charlie was more hesitant in answering when he brought up the wedding or his dad. Bucky would ask her about it but when he did, she’d quickly divert the situation and talk about something else.

Charlie smiled. It was sad though, making Bucky’s eyebrows knit close together in concern. “Yeah. I’ll see you when you get home, babe.” she kissed his cheek and backed away. “I’ll order some Vietnamese. Extra rolls.”

“That’s why I love you.” Bucky grinned as she rolled her eyes and stepped out of his office. The brunet’s pocket buzzed.

 **Clint [9:03 AM]:** THERES ANOTHER NOTE ON THE BULLETIN BOARD ABOUT A NOISE COMPlaINT

 **Clint [9:03 AM]:** this person can fight me

 **Bucky [9:05 AM]:** Or you could stop staying up at late hours of the night to play dance dance revolution with Kate

 **Clint [9:05 AM]:** kate threatened my skills. i thought you were my friend

Bucky rolled his eyes amusingly then exited out of their conversation. He looked at his list of past messages, staring at Steve’s name. Why did he want to talk to the baker so bad? Sure they got along well, but Bucky can get along with most people. There’s just a strange pull Steve has towards Bucky. He just can’t place why.

Bucky nibbled at his bottom lip before slowly typing.

 **Bucky [9:10 AM]:** Do you think a black on black suit would look good?

It took only a minute before he got a reply.

 **Steve [9:11 AM]:** Yes. I’d even say it’d…

 **Steve [9:11 AM]:** Suit you.

Bucky slowly blinked at the reply and then laughed so hard he cried. Fuck, this guy’s such a nerd.

 **Bucky [9:12 AM]:** You’re the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be mostly Bucky's POV :O


	4. Astrophysics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's POV

_**January 19, 2016** _

“I don’t know anything about this kinda stuff, Becca.” Bucky said through Skype, sitting back on the couch as he watched his little sister grumble under her breathe, roughly erasing a piece of paper off-screen. It was far too early in the morning to talk numbers. “If the formula doesn’t seem right to you, I’m sure all you have to do is talk to Jane.”

Jane Foster was Bucky’s little sister, Rebecca’s mentor. She's 16 and was already mastering Astrophysics, attending the University of Chicago. Rebecca was volunteering at a local university and accidentally walked into one of Jane’s lectures after clean up, only to stay in order to ask Jane questions about her work. She was so eager to learn, Jane took her up as her apprentice after Rebecca proved how fast she can learn and understood astrophysics. Her photographic memory and their mutual love for wormholes helped too. Bucky loved having Jane over for dinner, and she never looked at Bucky with sympathy when they first met after Rebecca got her caught up on his situation. She just shook his hand and asked if he wanted her to help with the potato salad.

Becca sighed and pushed her stacks of paper away, “You’re right.” She clasped her hands together and smiled at her laptop’s camera. “How’s my big brother doing? Wedding planning going well?”

“It’s going pretty well.” Bucky picked up his toast, talking through every chew. “Luckily we got a wedding planner to help us not go completely insane. Charlie and I are going to go over the guest list again and make sure people will make it. Then Steve and I are going to go see about catering this afternoon.”

Becca’s eyes squinted and her lips curved into a smile. “Who the hell is Steve? You only have, like, two guy friends.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and raised a middle finger. “He’s a new friend of mine. And fuck you, I have five guy friends. Clint, Rhodes, Bruce, Tony, and Thor.”

“You’re adding my mentor’s husband to your friends list?” His sister snickered kind-heartedly.

Jane brought Thor over the third time she came to the Barnes’ house for dinner. Thor was a great guy to hang out with, but a nightmare to drink with.

“Shut up.” Bucky laughed. “But yeah, other than that, I won’t have all that much to do with the wedding this week.”

The Barnes’ sibling spent another hour talking about everything and nothing. Becca even told him about her crush on a guy at a highschool her friends go to. She was blushing and rambling on about how he’s an idiot and can be really silly. He had a fascination with human rights movements and spiders. The spiders fact was kinda weird, but hey, whatever makes his sister happy.

“Hm,” Bucky smirked. “This Miles Morales seems like a chill guy.”

"No. Don’t ever say that, that’s lame.” She mocked with a smirk. Her eyes looked to the side, a concentrated frown on her face. “A Steve, huh?”

“Yup. Steve Rogers.” His little sister’s eyes flashed something he couldn’t describe before she seemed to accept the name. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“ _Becca_.”

“Bucky. It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Becca looked over her shoulder at her clock. “I gotta go, Jane’ll pick me up in five minutes. And I never want you to say chill ever again.”

Bucky ignored her blatant distraction to grin at her. “What do you mean? I’m just trying to stay hip with the kids.”

Becca hung up their Skype call but messaged him on his phone. It caused him to cackle and almost choke on his toast.

 **Becca [7:50 AM]:** You’re OLD.

 ***

“Do you think I should place Jane and Thor with Clint and Kate, or will the boys cause a mess?" Charlie asked aloud while Bucky was washing their dishes.

"It's better than place Clint and Bruce together. Betty and Kate'll be fine, but have you seen those two?" Bucky shook his head fondly. "Still haven't recovered from 09."

"Well, my cousin Kim and John cancelled because they finally got the vacation they wanted and plan to go to Disney World with the kids. So they're out." Charlie scribbled out their name. "I need four spots to take up."

Bucky shook off the water from his hands and wiped the rest on his shirt. "Why must we not have friends?" He sighed dramatically and immediately laughed when Charlie hit his thigh.

"Don't be silly." She pouted. He took her hand in his and let her think. "We could... We could invite Steve."

"Steve?"

"It's only the rehearsal." Charlie reasoned, shrugging at their scattered strips of paper with names on it. "He doesn't have to go to the ceremony, but I really want this to be perfect, y'know?"

Bucky frowned at the table. He felt that tug again when he thought about the baker. "I could ask, but we can just get rid of the table altogether if he can't, yeah?"

Charlie turned to look at him and smiled sweetly, kissing his lips gently. "Yeah." She leaned her head on his arm, squeezing his hand.

The table vibrated as Charlie’s phone rang with ‘The Imperial March’ playing. Charlie sat up and grabbed it after the second ring. “It’s your dad. 

Bucky raised an amused eyebrow. “Really? You still have that as his ringtone?”

“Of course,” Charlie sent him a smirk and got out of her chair. “I’m gonna go shower before I go to work.”

“Aw, I can’t come?”

“Nope!” She called and ran up the stairs. Bucky got up to busy himself with gathering the pieces of paper and storing them in the plastic Ziplock bag before he went to see the Maximoff’s. “Your father said they’ll be coming a month before the rehearsal for personal family time, by the way!”

“Alright!”

***

“I swear, Bucky, whoever this person is,” Clint said through the phone. “is out to embarrass me in front of my neighbours.”

Bucky looked both ways before crossing the street, making his way to Maximoff Miracles. Clint’s neighbour was now resorting to post-it notes on his door. The notes weren’t rude, didn’t have any swear words, and didn’t wish death upon Clint’s entire heritage; unlike one of his old neighbours who didn’t like Lucky barking up a storm despite their kids yelling in the hallways being the cause of the barking.

“Has Kate said anything about this?”

“Yeah, and she’s even agreeing that I should keep it down! It’s not my fault that…” Clint continued ranting about his predicament and soon Bucky zoned out once he saw a familiar wide set of shoulders and small waist. His smile broadened subconsciously and his footing quickened. “...and--.. Are you even listening to me?”

“Every word.” Clint protested in Bucky’s ear but he already lowered the phone, “I gotta go, don’t try to fight your neighbour.”

He hung up and slowed his pace. Steve was sitting on the bench outside of the shop, sketching in a book. Learning from the last time he snuck up on Steve, Bucky made his footsteps louder to make his presence known, “Hey.” Blue eyes shot up in surprise and Steve snapped his book close. Weird. “You didn’t wait that long, did you?”

“No, I just got here actually.” Steve fumbled, getting up from the bench, stuffing the sketchbook in his satchel. Bucky’s eyes tracked the movement but held himself back from asking about what made the man so anxious. He took the door handle and opened it for Steve. Steve jerked back in surprise, ( _very pretty_ ) mouth open. “Thank you.” he mumbled, ducking his head into the shop.

“No problem.” Bucky mused, eyes trained on Steve’s back, refusing to get any lower. 

The Maximoff’s office was painted with mainly white walls, but the waiting area had a deep maroon accent wall. The front desk was a pastel blue and a man with white hair and deep brown roots sat there, feet up on the desk. He had headphones in his ears, humming when they came in.

The man peered up and swung his feet down, grinning as he got out of his seat, arms open. “Rogers! Good to see you once more. I didn’t know you were working for this event as well.” he greeted with an obvious accent.

Steve laughed and the two of them hugged, clapping each other’s back. Bucky studied the man, eyebrow raised questioningly. “Good to see you, Pietro. How’re you?”

“Good, good!” Pietro rocked on the heels of his feet and finally noticed Bucky, turning his charming grin at him. "Hello."

"Hey." Bucky briefly smiled and looked somewhere else in the room. 

“How about Wanda?” Steve asked.

“Why don’t you ask me yourself?” Wanda came in from the hall, red button up blouse and dark grey pencil skirt. She and Steve hugged as well but she didn’t waste time and turned to Bucky. “Pierce?”

Bucky nodded while Steve frowned from the side.

“I’m Wanda Maximoff, and this is my twin brother Pietro Maximoff. We’re glad that you chose us.”

“You should thank Steve, he recommended you guys. You guys certainly seem promising.” Bucky said, turning on his own charm. Wanda smiled warmly and thanked him kindly.

Wanda guided Bucky to her office and left Pietro and Steve on their own. (“Oh, I came here to help him actually.” “It’s ok, I’m sure James can handle himself.”) Wanda and Bucky went straight into business as soon as Bucky sat down. The venue was outside so the idea was a large buffet with a cocktail party beforehand. Wanda and Bucky spoke business the entire time until they got out of the office to see Steve and Pietro in the waiting room, talking quietly. Bucky scowled then caught himself.  _What're you frowning for?_

“Steve,” The blond looked up and said goodbye to Pietro then joined Bucky at the entrance. “Thank you for your time, Wanda.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure your dream wedding comes true.” Wanda promised with a polite but sincere smile. Bucky nodded and opened the door for Steve again, who was saying goodbye to the twins again.

“I hope one day we’ll be able to work on your own wedding, Steve.” Pietro teased but there was a concerned look in his eyes. “You deserve someone that loves you. And someone that won't walk out on you."

Steve managed a smile, waved, then walked out the door. Bucky said goodbye again and joined Steve.

“Walked out?” Bucky asked carefully. “Can I ask…?”

Steve kept walking, closing himself in, hands in his pocket with hunched shoulders. “I…” he trailed. “No, it’s, uh…”

“It’s fine,” Bucky fumbled with his words. Shit. He didn’t wanna upset Steve. God, how insensitive was he? “seriously, if it’s too personal…”

“No, it’s, uh, it’s fine.” Steve rubbed his nose, glancing to the side. He had a more quiet, somber look now. “I was in a serious relationship once. We were gonna get married but… But he got cold feet and left.” he chuckled bitterly. “At least it was months before we even started planning.”

“I’m sorry, Steve.” Bucky mumbled in the quiet steps. He noted that Steve said ‘he’ and that Steve liked _guys_. _No. Bucky, that doesn’t matter. Why does it matter? It doesn’t._ “For what it’s worth? You’ll be able to find a guy that’ll wanna be with you for life instead of that sucker. You’re a catch.”

It didn’t seem to get Steve to smile; something Bucky wanted out of him right about now. It didn't even make sense. Steve was gorgeous, and Bucky barely knew the guy, but he knew that Steve was beautiful inside and out. Steve just continued walking until they made it to the subway. It nerved Bucky. The two of them got along so easily, Bucky was already used to talking constantly or walking in comfortable silence.

“So.” Bucky tried as they waited for the train. “Charlie’s cousin and their family can’t make it to the rehearsal, and she really wants it to be perfect. So… If you and three friends are available, do you think you could come?”

After twenty minutes of no eye contact, Steve finally focused on Bucky. Bucky's heart skipped a beat, just like it had days ago when they first met. Bucky raised both eyebrows to encourage Steve to answer.

“I don’t know.” Steve grimaced, staring at the rails. “Isn’t it weird? I’m your baker but I’ll also be a guest?”

“I mean, you’re my friend too, remember?” Bucky smiled encouragingly, bumping elbows. That got Steve to smile. Bucky’s smile grew into a sly grin. “C’mon, _friend_ , please?”

“God, ok.” Steve laughed at last. “I’ve some friends who might wanna come along.”

“Good.”

“Um,” Steve rubbed his neck. “I didn’t think of asking at first, but since you asked... You and Charlie could come to Angie’s play if you want? She's a good friend of mine. This is the first time she’s gotten the lead and she’s super excited. You don’t have to but---”

“Yes.” Bucky said without thinking.

“Yes?”

“Charlie loves plays, I’d be a massive dick if we didn’t go.” That got Steve to smile too. Damn. Bucky was on a roll. “When is it?”

“This Saturday.”

“Perfect! I’ll be there.”

“Oh. Good.” Steve nodded, his smile growing.

If Bucky's heart beat a little more as Steve's smile grew and those blue eyes only on him... Well.

 ***

_The young, skinnier version of Steve sighed tiredly at the young version of Bucky as they sat at a table in the back of the library. It was close to graduation, and Bucky was all of a sudden acting strange around Steve. The young blond glared at him as he tried to ignore Steve, making Steve even more determined to find out what’s going on with his best friend. It was after school and Steve wanted to go home, but not when Bucky was barely talking to him unless he had to._

_“Jesus, Bucky, what’s wrong?” Steve exclaimed._

_“Steve, it’s nothing. I just need to study,” Bucky muttered at his history book. “Just go home already.”_

_“Buck…” Steve sighed, dropping onto the seat beside Bucky. “If something’s wrong, you can tell me… I’m serious.”_

_“Steve.” Bucky dropped his pencil and stared back at Steve. “Nothing’s wrong. Trust me.”_

_“That’s not true. C’mon. What is it?”_

'We’re graduating and I’m afraid we’ll stop being friends and I don’t want that to happen. Especially when I’m completely in love with you.’ _Bucky thought. “I just...I’m worried once we graduate, we’ll grow apart, ok? It’s lame as fuck, but it’s the truth.”_

_Steve’s eyes softened immediately. “Buck. That ain’t gonna happen. I…” He bit his lip then scooted his seat closer. “Hell, if we’re gonna graduate, might as well…” he said to himself._

_“Steve?” Bucky whispered, tone filled with anticipation and hope._  

_Steve didn’t say anything and only leaned in, pressing his lips against Bucky’s; inexperienced but determined. Bucky flushed a bright red, eyes widening. Steve pulled away and Bucky tried to follow those soft lips._

_“Shit, sorry, I---”_

_“Steve.”_

_“I shouldn’t have done that, I’m so sorry, please ignore---”_

_“_ Steve _.” Bucky took Steve by both shoulders and rubbed his hands down his arms soothingly like he always did after Steve got into a fight. “Can we do that again? But properly this time?”_

_“Huh?”_

_Bucky couldn’t help but grin with complete adoration for Steve. “I want to kiss you. Real badly.”_  

_“Oh.” Steve got pinker and Bucky wanted to kiss those adorable cheeks. “Ok.”_

_They didn’t know who leaned in first but their lips touched again, mouths open---_

Bucky inhaled sharply.

He looked at his surroundings. His bedroom. Charlie was sleeping on his right, snuggled up by his side, hugging her pillow. Bucky relaxed slightly, regaining his breathing. He squeezed his eyes tightly. Fuck, his head was throbbing. Bucky would’ve stored the weird dream away but it's happened twice already; the scenarios were always different but very detailed. As if it was a memory. 

***

“Peggy, this is Bucky and Charlie. Bucky and Charlie, this is Peggy.” Steve said to a woman with brunette hair and red dress with a white long fall coat. “And you guys already met Sam.”

They were outside of the auditorium, already have bought their tickets earlier and were now waiting for the doors to open. They all shook hands politely, smiling excitedly to each other.

“Happy to finally meet you,” Peggy said with a very noticeable English accent. “Steve’s told me much about you two.”

“Thank you,” Charlie shook Peggy’s hand excitedly, “Congratulations to Angie! I heard this is her first main role?”

“Yes! God, I’m so proud of her. Boys, stay here, Charlie and I’ll get drinks.” Peggy and Charlie started walking away to the vending machines.

“So, I heard Angie was pregnant?” Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Will that really be ok?”

“Oh man, we were concerned too, especially Peggy.” Sam laughed, “But she’s only four months, and she was confident she was going to be alright.”

“The play isn’t action-packed.” Steve chuckled. Bucky didn’t want to, but he was staring at Steve a lot more than he should. That dream just felt too _real_. “I’m sure she’ll manage. The performance is three weeks, she’ll be fine.”

Bucky snorted, amused. “I admire her drive.”

 ***

“Angie!” Peggy, Sam, and Steve screamed when Angie emerged from the changing rooms. She had a huge grin on her face, arms reaching out for her best friends, and lover.

“Was I good?” Angie shrieked gleefully when they let go. “I was good right?”

“You were amazing, darling!” Peggy beamed, kissing her big and playfully, making Angie laugh. “We must go out for dinner to celebrate.”

“Thank God.” Sam moaned and Steve laughed behind him. “I’m starving. I don’t get why they won’t sell any food around here. I had to survive on Steve’s ginger ale.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Steve hooked an arm around Angie’s shoulders and guided her past Peggy and Sam towards Bucky and Charlie who were waiting by the exit doors. They smiled and waved shyly at them, “Angie, this is Bucky and Charlie, who are now your biggest fans.”

Angie’s eyes widened and she went after them with a hug like she did with the others, squealing. “I’m so happy you came! It’s awesome to finally meet you. English and I thought Steve wouldn’t have the guts to ask ya to come.”

He assumed English was Peggy’s nickname. Bucky recognized that she was obviously from Brooklyn and his smile changed into something more sure of himself. “You did amazing out there.”

“You really did,” Charlie sighed admiringly. “Your character, Kristen, almost brought me to tears.”

Angie cooed and hugged Charlie again. “Thank you so much! We’re going to go out for dinner, wanna come with?”

Charlie and Bucky looked at each other in silent conversation. Charlie had such bright eyes, obviously eager, that Bucky couldn’t even think about stopping it from happening. Steve and the others had joined them by the time Bucky agreed. The next minute they were walking down the street to find a mostly empty diner. It was called Marvel, with an old 50s diner aesthetic to it. The waiter was serving some customers when the group walked in. Bucky arched an eyebrow at the waiter as he came closer. He was wearing a robin egg blue waitress uniform, coffee pot in hand.

“Good evening!” The waiter proclaimed. “I’m Wade Wilson, your waiter. Sit anywhere you want, and I’ll come to you once in a few.”

“Thank you,” Peggy smiled then smirked playfully, “You look really dashing.”

“Why thank you! And you look like the love interest of Captain America: The First Avenger. I love your show.” Wade commented with a smile, completely serious. When he only got blank looks he paused then laughed. “Right. Wrong universe.”

“Wade! Table 4 is ready!” the cook shouted out the window from the kitchen.

“Coming Petey!” Wade shouted back and excused himself.

The group took a booth by the window. Bucky sat with Charlie on the inside of the booth, and Sam on the other side of her, while Steve sat across from Bucky with Angie and Peggy beside him. Wade got back to them five minutes later and got their orders. The group made conversation while they waited, enjoying themselves.

“We’d love to attend your wedding rehearsal,” Peggy added into the conversation once they started talking about the wedding planning.

Sam nodded. “Mhm. I gotta keep watch of Steve anyway. He can get a little crazy with the cocktails if he gets his hands on them. Not a pretty sight.”

“Hey!” Steve laughed.

“So,” Angie placed both hands on the table. “how did the proposal go down?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Charlie said, smiling coyly. “It’s not that great.”

Bucky chuckled and opened his mouth to say something but then he noticed Steve. He was barely smiling, looking at Charlie.

“That’s ok. It doesn't matter whether it's fancy or not. It’s the feelings behind it.” He said softly. Bucky saw Angie place a hand on Steve’s lap, and he responded to her with a gentle smile. 

“Ok,” Charlie answered, oddly melancholy but it disappeared in a flash and she began smiling. “We’ve been dating for eight years before he proposed. We were at Coney Island riding the ferris wheel, and I know what you’re thinking, but he didn’t propose there. After we got off, he had to sit down on the bench because he wasn’t good with heights. I got him a paper bag, and made fun of him the rest of the evening for it. When the evening ended, that’s when he did it. The sun was setting and we were watching it, and it was so lame,” Sam huffed with a grin, making Charlie grin too as she continued. “and that’s when he said---”

“No, don’t quote it.” groaned Bucky.

“He said, ‘Charlie, I’ve been holding this out on ya for two years, and I think this day finally sealed it.’” Charlie imitated Bucky’s deeper voice with the Brooklyn twinge.

“Yeah, but then she was tearing up already, and was like,” Bucky batted his eyes and said in a sickly sweet voice. “‘Are you serious right now?’”

Charlie snorted unattractively and nudged him. “It was a tender moment for me!” She turned back to the curious listeners. “And he then he said, ‘Of course I’m serious, Char… Cause I’m with ya til the end of the line.’”

Nine years ago, Bucky was trying to find some way that made him remember who he was, but because of the house fire, and his parents losing most of his belongings, all Bucky had found were old yearbooks and an old poetry book in one of the boxes in the attic. All the poems in the book revolved around sappy romance, and on the front page, the words were written in sharpie. He kept those words close to him ever since, hoping to use those words to describe how much he loved someone.

Bucky anticipated the simultaneous ‘aww’s and instant exchange of happy words, but when he looked across the booth, Steve was stock-still. His blue eyes not hiding the mournful, hurt, and _betrayal_ on his face.

Bucky frowned, leaning forward. “Steve, are you---”

“The food has arrived!” Wade announced promptly, line of food balanced on each arm. “If someone has the need to run to the washroom because of emotional distress, I’d suggest going right now.”

Steve immediately got up and scooted out of his spot. “I have to go to the washroom.”

Sam stood up as well and followed after him. “Steve, wait up!”

The table instantly grew quiet. Charlie watched them leave, eyes concerned. “Is he alright? Was it something I said?”

“No, he just…” Peggy quietly thanked Wade and waited until he left, “He’s just not a fan of weddings.”

_“But he got cold feet and left.”_

Fuck.

“Fuck.” Bucky muttered. Charlie frowned at him, hand on his wrist.

“What is it?”

“I’ll tell you later.” He got up and nodded at the ladies, “I gotta go check how they’re doing.”

“Ok..” Charlie said, troubled. “Please let him know that I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’m sure he knows you didn’t mean to hurt him.” Peggy reassured her as Bucky left.

Bucky heard the hushed, muffled, frustrated conversation behind the door.

“Sam. I can’t just---”

Steve stopped right as the washroom door flew open. His eyes were red and glassy. Steve turned his back away, rubbing his eyes furiously.

“Bucky, it’s alright, I got this. Just go back before Peggy starts worrying too much.” Sam tried for calm and collected but he was obviously stressed out too.

Fuck, fuck, this is far from what Bucky wanted. He barely said anything, but he felt as if he was the one that hurt Steve the most. 

“Steve, I’m sorry.” Bucky said, “I shouldn’t have let it keep going on, especially with what you told me a few days ago. Charlie said she was really sorry too.”

Steve exhaled shakily and smiled watery at him. “You’re both forgiven, Buck. Just... please give me some space? Please?” he whispered the plead.

“Let them know we’ll be back in a few minutes?” Sam said, starting to rub Steve between the shoulder blades.

Nodding numbly, Bucky closed the door after him. He knew that he shouldn’t feel this way. He knew. Why did he feel so protective over Steve? All he wanted to do was hold him in his arms until he could breathe steady again. Bucky needed to get back to Charlie before he felt any weirder.

*******

**Bucky [10:15 PM]:** you don't have to come to the wedding rehearsal, ykno? 

 **Bucky [10:15 PM]:** I don't wanna make you uncomfortable

 **Steve [1:45 AM]:** please forget last night happened, please? I'm coming. I was just shaken a little 

 **Bucky [1:47 AM]:** ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr kiddos @denimbxy
> 
> Think of Angie's uniform in Agent Carter when I'm talking about Wade's outfit!!


	5. Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets a face from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check me out @denimbxy on tumblr and send me prompts that I can busy myself with C:

_**February 20, 2016** _

It's been a month since the diner incident. Steve and Bucky continued texting like they did before, but there was now an underlining tension when they talked about the wedding. Bucky spoke less and less about it, probably because of what happened. Which was kinda sweet of him, but also useless considering Steve was hired as help for the wedding before he was Bucky’s friend.

But as the weeks drew closer and closer to the wedding, both Bucky and Steve's schedules got busier. Bucky had a project he had to tackle despite Tony's protests, and volunteered himself to get more involved with the wedding planning. And Steve got more clients, but luckily smaller events.

Steve was starting to work on Bucky and Charlie's wedding cake, and it only got him realizing this was his reality. He was so caught up with finally getting Bucky back in his life, he missed the entire picture. Bucky's going to marry someone that isn't him. If Steve was being honest, the truth hit him at the diner. God. It felt like Bucky ripped his heart outta his chest. Those words were his. He wrote those words into his favourite poetry book and gave it to Bucky as a sentimental gift on their third anniversary. They were engraved in his ring that he still kept in a box in his bedroom.

 _Steve rushed into the washroom and gained his ground, hands on the sink counter. He couldn't_ breathe _. He was choking up, his body shaking._

_"Steve!" Sam yelled before running into the washroom. Steve looked up, eyes puffy. His friend cursed quietly and was quickly by his side. "What happened?”_

_"He—he said it.." Steve whimpered behind his hand clasped over his mouth, tears escaping and falling into the sink as he leaned over. "It was... it was_ ours _."_

_"Yours?" Sam frowned then his face cleared. "Till the end of the... Fuck, Steve, we can go right now. They'll understand. I can text Peggy right now—"_

_"No, I can't just.." Steve whispered roughly, "I can't. I have to stay."_

_They remained silent. Steve let out a few more tears out, comfortable enough around Sam. His friend was standing next to him, rubbing his back._

_"You need to tell him." Sam said eventually._

_"No." Steve straightened up, pointing a finger. "Did you not hear them? Sam, they're in love!"_

_"Steve, I'm serious here." Sam scowled. “This is getting too close. I don’t need to see you going back to the way you were.”_

_"Sam, I can't just—"_

_Suddenly, the door swung open.._

Steve squeezes his eyes and inhaled slowly. Calm down. Take a breath.

“Steve?” Peggy said from the doorway. Steve’s worn out expression caused her to soften and walk over to him. Steve smiled weakly from his seat at the stainless steel table.

“Hey.”

“It’s late, Steve.” She murmured motherly, brushing her hand soothingly through his hair. “What’re you working on?”

“Wedding cake,” Steve mumbled. Peggy looked over his shoulder and saw the sketch, quick yet beautiful designs along the five tiers. “It’s just not coming together right. I don’t know what to do.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s lovely.” Peggy smiled then it dropped. Steve wasn’t talking about the cake. “Sam told me about why you acted that way at the diner.” He groaned tiredly. “Angie wants you to know she’s sorry she even brought it up…”

“I’m not blaming this on anyone, Peggy.” Steve squeezed her hand that was now squeezing his shoulder.

“No,” She tilted her head slightly, “You’re just blaming yourself.”

“I should’ve fought for him harder.” He swallowed dryly, staring down at his sketch. “I just left. Just like that.”

“Steve, you had no other choice.” Peggy held his hand firmly as he sniffed, head hung low. “You were at a difficult time in your life, and Pierce took advantage of that. The only one at fault is him. Not Angie, not me, not Sam, not Charlie, not Bucky, and especially not you.”

“But what happens after the wedding?” He didn’t want to think about it, but once the wedding’s over, they’ll lose contact all over again. They weren't that close of friends, and soon, Bucky will leave and forget about Steve all over again. “They’ll be off on their honeymoon and never come back.”

Peggy chuckled warmly, and Steve will never get how easily her laugh can warm his heart. “You’re so dramatic. Bucky likes you. Friend-wise, I’m positive that he likes you.”

The two of them packed up and closed up the shop after Peggy convinced him to come home so that she, Angie, and Sam could come over and make him his favourite chicken burgers and fries. He and Peggy walked together in familiar silence, occasionally talking; talking about Angie’s rowdy male cast members that came over to their house. (“The Howling Commandos, is what they call themselves?” Steve snorted, feeling relieved that he finally got to laugh. “Naughty boys is what they are.”) But Steve always fell into his own thoughts. Bucky texted him earlier that he was done with his part of planning and that they could hang out more now. While Steve was ecstatic to see Bucky again after two weeks of not seeing his cheeky grins and deep laughter, it didn’t help Steve remembering how much he missed his Bucky. This Bucky wasn’t his and yet…

“I’m still in love with him.” They stood at the front door of Steve’s door when he said it. Peggy was unlocking the door, then paused, looking back at him. His eyes were sad and honest.

“I know.” She whispered back.

 ****

**_February 28, 2016_ **

It was a Saturday, and it was a pretty off day. Only the occasional regular would ring in for fresh double chocolate muffins; which was perfectly fine for Steve since he had to concentrate on old Mrs.Robin who wanted two dozen raspberry macaroons for her upcoming anniversary with her wife, Olivia. They were regulars and often came by to give Steve their favourite dish— Eggplant Parmesan — as a little additional thank you.

"Steve," Peggy called from the register while he was piping the last macaroon onto the tray. "a mysterious man is here to see you."

Bucky's laugh resonated through Steve's ears. The blond peered out from the kitchen, eyebrow raised. Bucky was wearing a black woollen trench coat with dark brown pants and black boots.

"Hey." Bucky grinned, watching Steve cross over and join him in front of the register.

"Hey." Steve said, but it was more of a question. "What're you doing here? Something about the cake?"

Peggy tutted behind them but busied herself and headed into the kitchen.

"Cake?" Bucky blinked, as if he forgot he had six months left until the wedding. "Oh! No, no, I'm sure it's perfect."

"Oh? Then what is it?"

Steve didn't expect to have his breath taken away by Bucky's wide grin and spread arms.

"I finished with wedding planning for the week, and I'm here to kidnap you." He announced.

“I— wait what?”

“Florist’s been picked, chose all the music, and sent the invites. It feels like I haven’t seen you in weeks,” Bucky listed off, getting into Steve’s personal space and took off his apron. “So as a repayment, I’m taking you out to the art gallery.”

Steve opened his mouth but he was already getting pushed from behind by small but firm hands. Peggy was pushing him by his shoulders, smiling at him. “H-hey! C’mon, guys!”

“No, you’re going out. You’ve been working nonstop, and you need to have some fun.” Peggy said.

“I have fun!” Steve protested. Peggy was taking the coat off the hook and he automatically slipped into it as she held it out to him, and Bucky was grinning from the sidelines.

“Thanks, Peggy.” Bucky winked and she snickered.

“But Mrs. Robin’s—”

“French macaroons, yes.” She nodded, pushing them out of the bakery, insistent. “I’ve already put them in the oven. Now get going! Make sure to bring him back in one piece, Bucky.”

“I make no promises!” Bucky laughed over his shoulder and took Steve by the arm, and pulled him to the right direction towards the art gallery.

****

Even though Steve was forced out of his own bakery, he found himself enjoying the art gallery. It was huge, and had a fair amount of independent artists with a variety of styles. Thank God. If Bucky suggested someplace they’ve been to in the past, like the retro arcade they went to on their spare blocks during school, or the ice cream shop by the beach they’d go to after a long three hours of swimming, hell, even the library would’ve given Steve flashbacks.

“Can I ask you something?” Bucky said tentatively, standing close to Steve as he was admiring the painting of a ballerina. Steve hummed, not looking back. “Why don’t you ever talk to me about your time in highschool? Or much of your life in general? I’ve been talking about my life, I barely know about yours.”

“Oh.” Steve felt like he was going to sweat bullets. Should he lie? Make up fake stories about his days in highschool? This could be an opportunity to at least try and see if he could say something that rung a bell in Bucky's head. “I don't have that much of highschool _to_ talk about. Well, there was this one time that my, uhm, my best friend and I… Our school had prom, but the student council had the theme called “Suit and Gown”. They wanted you to bring a person of the opposite sex to be your date, not even considering other people’s gender or sexuality. So, while I was complaining to yo—my friend, he came up with an idea.”

“Yeah?” Bucky smirked. They walked around until they found a bench to sit on.

“Mhm. We got separate tickets and I came in with a suit, and he just burst in, wearing the fanciest, shiniest, red dress. High heels and all.” Steve’s smile grew wider and wider. That day, everyone was watching him, some laughing with Bucky, and some at him. Steve, at the time, was red in the face when Bucky strutted over to him, smoulder face to the max, hips swinging. Given Bucky’s saving grace, which is his popularity, he didn’t get kicked out of prom. So he and Steve spent the rest of the night like that. “God, I swear that was the day I knew I was in love with him.” he mumbled quietly.

“Love, huh?” Steve pulled away from his thoughts and jerked at the question. Bucky was smirking at him when Steve glanced at his friend. Steve's face flushed, cheeks pink, eyes cast down, making Bucky laugh. “Aw, Steve, it’s alright. You and the guy still friends?”

“No.” He doesn’t remember. _It was worth a shot, I guess._ Steve thought. “He was the guy that, y’know… left.”

“Oh.” Bucky nodded slowly, staring ahead now. “Well, your highschool life sounds amazing, Steve. I’m sure I would’ve joined you if we were friends back then.”

Steve’s smile was strained, eyes sad. “Yeah, maybe.”

They spent the rest of the day at the art gallery, making each other laugh, and it always hurt Steve the most once he got back to his apartment, coming off from the high. All he wanted was time to stand still so that he could spend his years with Bucky, alone with the art pieces.

****

_**March 2, 2016** _

Fuck, was Steve tired. 4B was still causing a ruckus, and never failing Steve from being a nuisance. He tried to ignore it, but it’s been months. Steve’s been putting notes on the bulletin board and 4B’s door, and yet he keeps going. Soon, Steve’ll confront the guy. He can’t keep feeling restless on weekdays.

Today, Peggy was keeping Angie company at her appointment and Sam was on his date with this guy he’s been interested, Riley. This meant that Steve had to take care of register and baking, but it was Sunday, so he’ll be fine. No customers were coming in, so Steve busied himself with adding details to Bucky's wedding cake, sitting at the register, elbow on the counter.

Sometimes Steve can get too absorbed in his work, so he didn’t hear the bell chime. He only noticed when the customer was right in front of him.

“Excuse me? I’d like a coffee, black, and one of your sweetest desserts.” Steve shot his head up, and flushed bright pink, sliding his sketchbook aside. Both of their eyes widened in recognition. “Rogers?”

“It’s you.” Steve gaped. Her hair was shorter but still the same stunning red it was nine years ago. She wore a brown leather jacket with a black, loose t-shirt underneath, and black yoga pants. Steve let out a small laugh, breathless. “Natasha, it’s been awhile.”

“Indeed it has.” Natasha smirked slyly but her eyes showed honest pleasure to see him. “You work here now?”

“It’s mine.” Steve grinned at her obvious surprise, her eyebrows both raised. “Yeah, I know. I’ve been meaning to say this, actually… For years…”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.” He said earnestly. “I wouldn’t have moved on if you weren’t there. I think if you didn’t tell me what Pierce was doing, I wouldn’t have gotten to where I am today.”

Natasha softened, looking away, composure still poised but pleased. “No need to thank me, Steve. I’m just glad you’re doing well now.” She straightened up, looking around at the glass display next to the register. “So, what do you recommend?”

“You want the sweetest right?” Steve poured the coffee into a disposable cup and closed it with a lid, handing it to her. “I’d say the caramel filled chocolate cake cookies. My friend Sam loves it.”

“I’ll have three of those then.”

He nodded and took a paper bag and started grabbing them with tongs.

“Stevie, you in?” Bucky called out as he walked into the bakery, bell chiming after him. Steve stood up and saw Bucky standing by the entrance and smiling at him when he noticed the blond. “Thought I’d come by and actually check in on the wedding cake.”

“Oh!” Steve fumbled with Natasha’s bag and handed it to her, but she wasn’t paying attention either, looking back and forth between the two men. “I’ll be right there with you.”

Bucky only briefly glanced at Natasha then walked over to get closer to Steve. Steve took note of that. Seems like Bucky didn’t recognize Natasha, even though Steve remembered that she was his nurse. “Great, I talked to Charlie and she has a new idea for the top tier.”

“Sure thing, just wait in the back.” Steve nodded his head at the direction and Bucky nodded back, then tipped his head at Natasha before disappearing.

Steve turned back to Natasha, ignoring her piercing stare, working the cash register. “That’ll be 6.50.”

“Steve.” She said, calm and collected. “What is going on?”

He wanted to keep quiet. He wanted her to just leave. He didn’t want to see her pity. Who wouldn’t pity him? Trying to befriend his old best friend and former lover who doesn’t remember him, and even helping him make his wedding cake for him and his new lover. Natasha’s steady green eyes studied him until he sighed, shoulders sagging.

“I can’t explain, cause…” A quick look at the direction Bucky went in. “but he’s… He’s not mine.”

“Ah.” She hummed then took out pocket change and took her paper bag. Reaching for Steve’s pencil, she scribbled a list of numbers and smiled at him. “I’ll see you around, Steve. Maybe we can hang out and talk properly next time.”

“Yeah, see you around.” He said quietly. She left with another smile and then she was gone. Steve took a deep breath. Seeing Natasha felt so surreal. Especially at this time, when Bucky came back only a month ago, she comes here. It kind of made Steve feel as if he was being played with. He shook the worry off and went to check in on Bucky.

Bucky was in the back of the kitchen, looking around, hands kept in his pockets. “I’ve been coming to this bakery for weeks, and yet I haven’t stepped foot in this kitchen since we first met.”

Steve laughed self-consciously and wiped his clammy hands on his jeans. “Yeah, it’s been a while, huh?”

They both leaned their behinds on Steve’s work table, talking from a reasonable and safe distance from each other, but only inching closer to closer as they continued talking. As if they were back in highschool. Gravitating towards each other, in their own little world. Despite Bucky said Charlie had an idea for the cake, they didn’t talk once about the wedding for the two hours Bucky was there for.

“Hey, who was that woman that came in here earlier?” Bucky asked before he left to go see his friend Clint, who has apparently been having trouble at home. “Friend of yours?”

“Uh.” Steve looked around, looking for a white lie. “An acquaintance. Why?”

“No reason.” He shrugged, scratching his neck with his left hand. “Thought I’d’ve seen her before. Probably just passed on the bus or something. Anyways, Arrow Boy calls.”

“Yeah.” Steve smiled softly. Bucky stared at him a little longer. Steve had grown used to it, but still unknowing of why he does it. “See you later, Buck.”

Bucky blinked then slowly smiled back. “See ya later, Stevie.”

****

 **Steve [2:13 AM]:** 4B. Sam i’m about to snap

 **Sam [2:14 AM]:** don’t do it. hes not worth it

 **Steve [2:14 AM]:** it’s louder than it should be. help me

 **Sam [2:15 AM]:**  don't do it. Just kidding. kick his ass. 

The music was louder than usual, and the banter less muffled. It was 2 o’clock in the morning and Steve likes his sleep, thank you very much. The laughing was more obvious, and it sounded like they weren’t going to subside anytime soon.

A loud crash happened before another burst of laughter echoed into Steve's living room.

“That’s it.” Steve threw up the blanket off and hopped off the couch. He was in plaid boxers and white tank, but he had no time to change. He’s on a mission. To fight his neighbour. He quickly sent a text to Sam and then slipped on his sneakers by the door.

The laughter got louder and louder as Steve got to 4B, and now he was fuming. He got two hard knocks in when the laughter died down and the door swung open. The man had sandy brown hair, definitely older than Steve was. He sported a grey V-neck shirt and black jeans. His face was open with an amused smile, and it didn’t go away when he looked at Steve.

“Hi.” the man said, eyebrow raised. “What’s up? I’d ask if you wanna come in but you don’t seem all that…. dressed for the occasion.”

Steve wasn’t in the mood for this shit. “Keep the noise down.”

The man’s amusement faded, straightening up to try and match up against Steve even with the obvious height difference. “Sorry, but no one seems to be complaining.” he challenged.

Steve’s jaw clenched, glaring at the door. He’s so close to swinging right now. “That can’t be true, since I have been warning you for months now.” he looked back at the man in front of him to see the recognition seep in.

“You!”

“Jesus Christ, Clint. What’s the matter?” A woman complained, appearing behind him. She had straight black hair, a purple v-neck and blue skinny jeans. The man...wait. Clint? “Woah, who’s the cutie?”

“Kate, don’t flirt with the enemy!” Clint scowled, trying to push her back inside, but she just maneuvered around him, smiling slyly at Steve then back at Clint.

“You telling me he’s been sending those passive aggressive notes?” She laughed. “Man, good job big guy. You’ve been driving Clint up the wall for weeks. It’s been a wild ride.”

“I’m glad I could entertain.” Steve grumbled. Shit, this was the Clint Bucky has been telling him about for weeks. 

“Bucky! Look!” Kate called out. Oh fuck. Steve forgot that Bucky had been visiting Clint. And Steve was in his goddamn boxers. “It’s Note Guy!”

“What? Really?” Steve heard Bucky laugh and foots getting closer. He was wearing the same black sweater and brown pants. Bucky’s eyes blinked wide. “Steve? You were Note Guy?”

“What?” Clint blurted out, turning to his best friend. “This is Steve? What the hell!”

“Oh man.” Kate snorted, waving Steve inside. “C’mon in here, so we can talk things out like civil people.”

“No, it’s fine! We can talk about this tomorrow.” Steve stammered, trying to edge out of the house but Kate was pushing him to the couch to sit down. He was on Clint’s couch. In his boxers. With Bucky sitting right next to him, smirking. “Shut it, Buck.”

Bucky snickered, his arm over the back of the couch, so close it ghosted Steve’s back, making him shiver. “Sorry. Nice boxers.”

“Ugh.”

“So. There seems to be some conflict between you and Clint.” Kate interrupted, sitting on the arm chair. The layout of the apartment was the same as Steve’s, but it was more scattered. Steve would describe his home to look lived in, but Clint and Kate’s home was full of different pieces of furniture that shouldn’t work but it did.

“I’ll say.” Clint grumbled from the ground, arms and legs crossed.

“Clint works as a bartender and comes home pretty late, and I have night classes, so we’re usually asleep most of the day and up at night.” Kate explained. “Admittedly, we can get pretty loud, and play too much Dance Dance Revolution.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, skeptical. “That’s why you’ve been so loud? Dance Revolution?”

“Basically.” Bucky answered for them, leaning into to fake whisper in Steve’s ear. Steve felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. “I don’t get why Clint’s still trying. Kate’s been kicking his ass for two years.”

“Hey!” Clint protested, laughing. “Alright, I’ll… Ugh. Since you’re friends with Bucky, I’ll back down and Kate and I will stop playing Dance Dance Revolution so late.”

“Thank you.” Steve sighed gratefully. He rose up from the couch and shook Clint’s hand and then Kate’s. “I better go and go to bed. It was nice and awkward meeting you two. I’ll see you later Bucky.”

“Wait!” Bucky jumped up and followed after Steve at the door. “I’ll walk you to your place.”

“Bucky, don’t be lame and let him walk to his own apartment. Probably lost some pride when you saw him in his boxers.” Clint said, picking up his Chinese takeout box, digging back in. 

“Well, I don’t mind seeing it.” Bucky said, wagging his eyebrows flirtatiously at Steve. Steve flushed and walked out the door with Bucky close behind, laughing at him like always. Kate studied them until the door closed, squinting.

“I get the feeling that you think I’m the same tiny blond boy in freshman year.” Steve mused once they got to his apartment.

“Maybe.” Bucky shrugged, grinning. “That is the only time I remember you. Though, I don’t remember seeing you face to face. Just, y’know, yearbook pictures and stories.”

“Jerk.” He laughed, shaking his head.

“Punk.” Bucky tilted his head. He obviously noticed Steve’s surprise when he gave that answer, because Bucky _wouldn’t stop looking at him_.

“I’m helluva lot more than just a few stories.” Steve quipped.

“Indeed you are.” Bucky sighed. “Sometimes I feel like my life would’ve gone smoother if we were best friends.”

“Me too, Buck.” Steve’s heart skipped a beat. _Of all the things he could’ve said…_ “Well.” Steve unlocked his door, halfway inside now. “G’night.”

Bucky nodded, tipping his head down, looking at Steve behind dark eyelashes. “Goodnight, Steve.”

****

“What the hell was that?” Kate said as soon as Bucky came back.

Bucky sat back on the couch and took his takeout box and chopsticks. “What was what?”

“Yeah, I’m with Kate on this one.” Clint said through a mouthful of fried rice.

“Guys, what’re you talking about?”

Kate and Clint shared a look that Bucky always hated even though he and Charlie do that. To anybody else, Kate and Clint might seem like a couple, but they were just best friends and partners in crime. All at once, Clint got up and went into the kitchen and Kate sat on the cushion next to Bucky. “Bucky. Be honest with me.”

“Ok..?”

“Are you cheating on Charlie with Steve?” she asked.

“What?” Bucky exclaimed, standing up. “No! God no! Why would you think that?”

“Bucky, you know we won’t judge you, we’re your friends. But you have to tell us if you are. I know getting married might give you second thoughts, and maybe you feel as though you haven’t had enough time in your life to explore your sexuality, but—”

“Kate, stop.” Bucky ran both his hands through his hair, sighing heavily. “Do you and Clint seriously think I’d be cheating on Charlie? Really?”

He and Kate stared at each other until she surrendered first, sighing. “No. But… But it looks like it.”

“What do you mean?” Bucky frowned.

“She means that you two look like you’ve been lovers for awhile now.” Bucky turned to see Clint come in with three beers, handing one to each of them. “Steve looks at you like you’re his oxygen supply and—”

“—And Bucky, you just stare at him a bit too much, and stand way too close.” Kate added. "It's a little intimate."

“Guys, seriously.” Bucky laughed shakily, sitting back down on the couch, but closing himself in. “There’s nothing there.”

Kate sighed, sitting back in the armchair. “Ok, fine. Maybe you just find Steve attractive..”

“And we do honestly believe you when you say you’re not cheating on Charlie.” Clint sat beside Bucky, putting a hand on his shoulder, serious now. “But you need to back off. It’s looks like you two are already old folks in love. Do this any more and Charlie’ll suspect.”

“Guys.” Bucky brushed Clint’s hand off, “Let’s just drop it, ok? It’s fine.”

Clint watched Bucky open his beer and block them out now, watching whatever drama was on now. “Alright, Bucky.” Clint said quietly.

Kate and Clint went off to bed, letting Bucky sleep in the living room like usual when he was too tired to drive home. The brunet stared at his empty beer bottle, scowling, thinking about what they said. He couldn’t even deny to it to himself. He’d been getting too close to Steve, staring too long, and touching too much. Bucky wouldn’t say he wanted to, it was more like… he needed to. He didn’t even know why. Bucky had to stop. He had to, before he’s no longer able to.


	6. Mint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter than usual! And as always, there's gonna be mistakes I didn't see, so I apologize! Once I finish this fic, I'll go back and fix it up before I make it complete C: 
> 
> follow me @denimbxy on tumblr #selfpromo and I could use a beta reader so I won't worry over any mistakes ^^
> 
> And thank you so much for commenting and giving kudos! It means so much and it helps motivate me to write more and faster!! :D thank you!

**_April 12, 2016_ **

“Is there anything else you might want to talk about, Bucky?” Jarvis asked, placing his pen down on his desk. He was sitting across from Buck who was leaning forward on the couch, a concentrated look on his face. Jarvis, who has been Bucky’s therapist for years, was recommended by Tony after Bucky’s last therapist made him feel uncomfortable about his arm. Jarvis was calm and collected but also had a personality that Bucky found amusing. “You seem troubled lately.”

“It’s…” Bucky fell back into the couch with a sigh. “I don’t know how to… explain.”

“It’s alright, James.” Jarvis nodded at him to continue. “You’re safe to tell me. You know I won’t let anyone know.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know…” he grumbled and crossed his arms. _Just do it, Bucky. Do it or you’ll go insane keeping it to yourself._ Bucky sat up, elbows on his knees. “Ok. I need to know what the hell is going on with me. I’ve been having these… Ugh.”

“It’s alright, take your time.”

“Y’know that guy I’ve been talking to you about? Steve?” Jarvis nodded. Bucky rubbed his hands anxiously. “I know that you psychologists think that there’s always a meaning behind dreams or some shit, but… But these dreams are weird. Sometimes it’s just him and I on a normal day but in different times of our lives. One time I dreamt that I found him with my sister in the kitchen baking cookies for me. Sometimes. Sometimes it got a bit too detailed. Like.. Like last night! I dreamt of me and Steve, and we were younger. Probably around 20 years old, and we were just in our apartment together, just drinking some cheap beer. And then we were getting closer, and then…”

“Then?”

“We kissed.” Bucky swallowed dryly, cheeks turning pink. _And other things._ “And then I woke up with a massive fucking headache, like always.”

“Kissed?” Jarvis repeated, eyebrow raised, but no judgement given. “How did you feel once you woke up?”

“I…” Bucky looked over both his shoulders, tense now. He glanced back at Jarvis suspiciously. “You won’t let this out?”

“Of course not.”

“I felt… I don’t know how I felt, but I know what that kiss felt like…”

“And how did it feel?”

Bucky remembered everything about it. Steve and his legs were entangled within each other, curled up close, Bucky stroking Steve’s defined cheekbone with his thumb. Steve’s eyes were beautiful shades of blue, the moonlight making Steve’s soft blond hair shine. When they kissed, Bucky felt his insides turn upside down, wanting nothing more than to touch every part of Steve’s skin. When they kissed, it felt… “Right. It felt right, and there’s gotta be a reason why.”

“Are you perhaps only sexually attracted to him?”

“Thought of it. But there’s more to it. Yes, I find him physically attractive, but when I look at him, I feel like I should be there next to him. Like I belong there.” He mumbled, eyes focused on the bland grey carpeting. “He makes me forget who I am, but… being with him feels as if the person I am isn’t the person I’m supposed to be. Y’know what I mean?”

“Perhaps.” Jarvis crossed a leg over the other, his clasped hands on his knee. “How would you describe your feelings for Charlie?”

Bucky slowly smiled, eyes softening with fondness. Her adorably frizzy black hair, her dimples always aimed at him. “I love her. She’s been there through my ups and down, and we got through it together. We connect so well, and she’s never made me feel insecure about my arm. She saw all of me, and loved every piece of it. I can’t imagine a life without her.”

“What about Steve?” Jarvis said. “A life without him.”

It was the complete opposite that Bucky could ever want. Bucky wanted Steve to be in his life more. To see him more. Bucky’s been going on about wishing he’d met Steve earlier, because he really did. If he did, maybe he might’ve had a chance to fall for him before he fell for…

Looking back up at his therapist, Bucky uttered. “What do I do, Jarvis? I can’t leave Charlie, I want to marry her, I really do…”

“I can’t tell you what to do, James.” Jarvis answered gently.

 _I have to forget about these feelings over Steve… Fuck._ Bucky knew he had to. He wanted to marry Charlie. He really did. Maybe if he just ignored these feelings, they’ll go away and he’ll be able to marry Charlie without any issue. This is a terrible plan.

“Yeah.” Bucky croaked. “I guess you’re right.”

Jarvis would’ve asked if Steve had any connection to Bucky’s past, but he knew he would’ve just been answered the same way. Apparently, Bucky’s has no photos from Bucky’s highschool, only items like Bucky’s old soccer jersey and the yearbooks. Jarvis didn’t comment on how Bucky’s parents didn’t have Bucky’s senior year yearbook.

****

_**April 27, 2016** _

Given the limited amount of time to herself, Charlie didn’t have many friends over at the apartment, but Angie and Peggy had been coming over twice a week. While Charlie and Bucky were oblivious and only thought that they were going to befriend another couple, Angie and Peggy took this as an advantage and look into the Pierce case. Peggy didn’t feel right about Charlie since the diner, and Angie was just as suspicious. Peggy saw the way Charlie watched for Steve’s reaction when the line came up. It was only for a split second, but Peggy was observant. Charlie and Angie were talking about their favourite musicals, and looking at videos of that new musical, Hamilton, while Peggy was watching with a fond smile but eyes open. She wasn’t much of a fan of small talk anyways. Too bad she didn’t tell Sam or Steve about their visits to Bucky's, but she didn’t want to hear Steve protests. One of her best friends is hurt and she's going to get to the bottom of this.

The door unlocked, and Peggy straightened up. Bucky sighed, exhausted, and hung his jacket in the closet.

“Hey Charlie,” Bucky looked up and blinked. He took the fact that Steve’s best friends were here in and smiled, friendly. “Hey Peggy. Hey Angie. What’re you girls doing here?”

“Oh, we just wanted to visit you guys.” Angie said innocently, closing out of Youtube on her iPhone.

“Thank God you guys came,” Charlie whined. “I’ve been going crazy over this. Especially since Bucky’s family will be coming in here for an entire month for the wedding. I’ll be going insane.”

Peggy and Angie exchanged a look. Bucky snorted with a grin, came over to the couch and kissed Charlie sweetly. “Yes, continue complaining, princess. I’m the one that makes the meals anyways.”

“And who does the cleaning afterwards?”

“Still me.” He winked. Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pocket and when he took it out, he raised an eyebrow at his fiancee. “Speak of the devil. It’s my dad. Hold on.” he excused himself into the dining room.

Peggy smiled politely at Bucky but caught Charlie following after him with her eyes, face somber and remorseful. “Charlie?” the woman jumped, smiling apologetically. Peggy smiled back, nodding her head over to the hall. “Angie told me that you had a lovely garden on your balcony. I’ve always wanted to know how to keep one up for more than a week. May you show me?”

“Oh! Of course!” Charlie said, getting up and into the hall to lead Peggy to the balcony. Peggy trailed after but held a hand behind her back, sweeping her index and middle finger up and down.

Angie took the signal and waited until they were gone before going after Bucky.

“Maximoff Miracles? Are they an independent business?” A woman’s voice asked.

Bucky nodded into the phone, looking outside the window by the sink. “Yeah ma, they’re really good too. My friend Steve recommended them to me and they knew what they were doing, so I trust them.”

The other end was silent. Long enough that Bucky pulled the phone away to check if he was hung up on. The woman’s voice was hesitant when she finally spoke up again. “Steve? Steve who, sweetie?”

“Rogers.” Bucky answered simply, frowning, obviously confused at his mother’s quietness. “Ma, you alright?”

“Yes... yes! Of course. Well. Your father, Rebecca, and I will be there soon.” Bucky’s mother went back her normal composure. “Love you, honey.”

“Love you too, ma.” Bucky smiled and hung up.

Angie disappeared back into the living room and sat down. Her heart was racing. Bucky’s mother was affected by Steve’s name. This meant something. A minute passed then Peggy came back and pulled on Angie’s forearm gently but urgently.

“Honey, we should go. I have to go make dinner before the boys get there before we do.” Peggy said, dragging Angie to the front door. Charlie was by the door, opening it for them.

“Alright! Bye Charlie!” Angie yelled over her shoulder and Charlie waved, giving a small smile. Once the door closed shut, Angie caught up to Peggy’s steps. “What did you find out?”

“Enough to know what might be happening.” Peggy grinned but it dampened as they continued to the car. “But this makes everything more complicated.”

****

_**May 3, 2016** _

“So, what are you and Bucky up to next? More sex eyes and unnecessary touching?” Sam teased, earning himself a glare. He only grinned wider. “Y’know I’m joking. But seriously, where else does Bucky want to take you? Even though he, y’know, doesn’t have to.”

Steve frowned at his best friend, but didn’t deny that sometimes Bucky invited Steve to do things with him unnecessarily. One time he went to Steve’s house to pick him up so that they could walk to the pizzeria Tony recommended. It gave them 20 minutes to talk, but still. Unnecessary.

“He’s got a hair appointment and his suit arrived. He wanted me to go to Clint’s place so that he could show us how it looks.”

Sam nodded, sitting back in the couch. They were residing in Sam’s apartment to plan new recipes that Steve could recreate for the bakery. So far, they only got desserts all containing mint because Sam was really craving mint. Sam chuckled. “It’s still hilarious that Bucky’s friend ended up being your annoying neighbour.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Steve’s lips quirked into a smile. “At least I can get a better night’s sleep.”

Sam smiled back at his best friend. His brown eyes cast to the side before looking back at him. “Steve _—_ ”

“ _—_ You want me to tell him, don’t you?” Steve finished, surprising Sam. He gave a defeated sigh. “I know. But it's a lot more complicated than that. It's not the right time."

“When is it ever the right time? When you're both reaching 90 and unable to eat anything but mush?” Sam mused. It only got him a push at the shoulder, making him chuckle. “I’m serious. You gotta tell him some time, Steve. You can’t let it drag on.”

Sighing, Steve got up to check on the lemon bars. “Yeah, I know.” They still needed a few minutes left. Sam joined him in the kitchen, watching from the island in the middle. “It’s been awkward between us for a few days though.”

“Awkward?”

“I don’t know.” Steve shrugged. “He seems more distant lately.”

Distant, as in, no brush of skin, no whispered private jokes, and less blue eyes trained on Steve’s face. They always made Steve flush a bright red, but it felt nice. He wasn’t sure what happened.

****

“Clint, if you keep staring at me, I’ll start to get the impression that you have a crush on me.” Steve teased with a straight face, smirking to himself at the quiet grumble behind him.

“I still can’t believe you’re the guy Bucky’s been talking constantly about, and annoying the hell outta me at the same time.” He muttered on his couch. "How can a guy with such good looks be so bitter?" 

Steve chuckled. Clint and him had hung out four times so far, and all of them included Kate, but sadly, today she was out with her friends. So there they were. Sitting in Clint’s apartment, waiting for Bucky to come out of Kate’s bedroom. He and Clint didn’t hate each other anymore, but they didn’t talk to each other a lot. However, and neither of them will ever admit it, but they both admired and shared the same determination for life and dedication towards the people close to them. Steve knew that if they hung out enough, they’d become good friends.

“Bucky, hurry up!” Clint yelled, slumping back into the couch.

“Yeah, yeah!” The door slowly opened and heavy confident steps came closer. Steve was leaning on the armrest of the armchair, arms crossed in front of his chest. When Bucky got to the living room, Steve’s eyes widened. Bucky’s suit was a well-fitted light smokey grey, with a silver tie, and leather brown dress shoes. The suit showed his body so well, especially his broad shoulders, but the suit wasn’t the one that caused Steve to catch his breath. Bucky’s hair was short, and styled back. It looked almost like the way he looked in their college years, and God. He just looked beautiful. Bucky grinned at his friends, arms spread expectantly. “So? How do I look?”

Clint had gotten up, a wide grin on his face, coming in to hug his best friend. “Dude, you look amazing. Fuck, I can’t believe this is actually happening.”

“I know.” Bucky sighed, smiling down and brushing a hand through his short hair self-consciously. Once he was released from the hug, his eyes focused on Steve. Something changed in his face, softening in a way that made Steve look away shyly.

Clint slipped away into the kitchen. “I’m gonna go order some pizza. You guys… just keep staring at each other.” he muttered the last part to himself.

“So?” Bucky walked closer into Steve’s space. After having Bucky distance himself from Steve after a few days, Steve soaked in the warmth the man radiated. Bucky smiled gently, head tilted. “Do you like it?”

“You look beautiful.” Steve admitted, staring at Bucky’s chest. They made eye contact. Steve’s eyes were wide, nerves running through his body. Bucky’s eyes seemed to darken but it disappeared in a flash, and he was the first to step away, but he didn’t stop staring.

“Thank you.” Bucky smirked playfully, as if that didn’t just happen. “I’m gonna go change back before the pizza gets here.”

"Yeah.” Steve said, voice hoarse. He coughed into his fist. “Yeah. Alright. I’ll go put on the TV, maybe find some… sports.”

That got Bucky to grin wider and walked back to the bedroom.

****

**_June 20, 2016_ **

Steve was sitting in the practically empty cafe by his house, foodie blog websites opened on his laptop, and his journal beside it for his recipe ideas when his phone vibrated on the table. It was an unknown number.

 **Unknown [4:22 PM]:** Hey

 **Steve [4:24 PM]:** Who is this?

 **Unknown [4:24 PM]:** it’s clint and ik this is late minute but do u wanna come to bucky’s bachelor party

Steve raised an eyebrow.

 **Steve [4:26 PM]:** Should I ask how you got my number? Did Bucky give it?

 **Clint [4:26 PM]:** no im just sneaky that way

 **Steve [4:26 PM]:** Ah. Kate gave it to you then.

 **Clint [4:27 PM]:** dont be a bum. are you coming?

Steve wanted to. This gave him a chance to talk to Bucky and tell him about it, right? Tell him the truth? Yes. That’s the plan, Rogers. You got this. You probably don’t, but y’know what? Fuck it. You can do this.

_You can do this. Say yes._

**Steve [4:31 PM]:** I’ll think about it.

_You can do this… At a later time. Maybe._

**Clint [4:32 PM]:** c00L. text me if u r before next saturday

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Steve get to tell Bucky the truth? Will Bucky give into the feelings he's grown for Steve?
> 
> As for Bucky's suit, look up Sebastian Stan in Ricki and the Flash (god i love that look)


	7. Liquid Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit always goes down at a bachelor party  
> this is not beta read so any mistakes are mine but I'll be fixing it all up once i clean up the entire story once it's completed :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. A lot of family stuff has been happening. Hopefully I'll be finishing this in a few more chapters. Keep in mind that this will be messy until I come back and fix it up entirely. 
> 
> So right now Steve is hesitant over telling Bucky about the truth because while he wants bucky back, he recognizes that Charlie and Bucky are also a thing and he knows he'd just be stealing someone's happiness just fulfill his own 
> 
> Bucky currently loves both Charlie and Steve. He recognizes that, but he doesn't know why it's so intense with Steve when he's barely known him, and the dreams he's had with Steve in them seem so real and he's suspecting something's up.

_**June 20, 2016** _

“Steve, please tell me why you can’t go to that bachelor party?” Peggy sighed.

“Peggy, I don’t know.” Steve gave his own little sigh into his whiskey. He was residing at the bar near his apartment. It was only hours after Clint had messaged him about the bachelor party, and Steve's gone through every emotion possible, trying to talk himself in and out of going. All he wanted was to see Bucky’s dumb mug and kiss it, and just be close to him, but he also wanted to tell Bucky the truth. But the thought of possibly ruining Bucky and Charlie’s marriage makes him feel… dirty. Ashamed, even. Steve admitted his feelings to Peggy, and she sighed in return.

“Steve, I know I shouldn’t be saying this, but please, just trust me on this.” Peggy said. “You should go to that party.”

“Pegs..” Steve began, but he saw three men surrounding a woman from the other end of the bar. “Hang on, I have to go.” 

“ _Steve_ ,” Peggy warned. “Steve, you better not be doing anything stupid—”

“Gotta go.” He hung up and got up from his seat, slowly approaching the conflict. The woman was around his age, obviously unhappy with the situation as much as Steve could tell from his view. The men surrounded her, uncomfortably close.

“C’mon baby, let us buy you a drink.” one of the men cooed.

“Fuck off.” the woman shot back curtly.

“Hey, don’t be a bitch.” Another man hissed. “You’re lucky we’re even paying attention to you.”

“Fuck off.” she repeated.

“What the fu—”

“I believe the lady said fuck off.” Steve came up behind them, arms crossed. “And I believe that the manager here isn’t open to harassment. You’d better listen to her and get out of here.”

The men looked at each other then back to Steve, assessing whether they could take him. They were lanky, and obviously smart enough to walk away with minimum swearing. Steve relaxed his shoulders, grateful he didn’t have to get into a fight tonight. He wasn’t in the best of moods. He looked back at the woman, smiling gently. “Are you ok, miss?”

“Yeah.” She sighed then glanced up at Steve, a small smile touching her lips, hesitant about Steve but still grateful for his actions. “Thank you.”

“Are you alone?” He quickly added in before she held her guard up over him. “I mean, I don’t want you to get harassed again, sorry.”

She glanced over to her left, nodding her head over to the karaoke machine where four women were looking their way now, but were previously too distracted with drunken singing. “Yeah, I got a couple of friends. I better go back to them. Thank you again.”

“It’s no problem,” Steve smiled warmly, giving a little wave. Once she got back with her group, Steve walked back into his spot and picked up his whiskey.

“That was very chivalrous of you.” a woman’s voice said behind him.

“No, just the right thing to do.” Steve answered before he turned around, close to dropping his whiskey from his hand. Charlie was smirking at him. Her brown eyes danced in amusement over his surprise. She was wearing jeans, a white shirt, and a bright red cardigan. Just comfortable clothes to go to a bar. Different from the elegant but simple dresses Steve always saw her in. “Charlie. Hey. What’re you doing here?”

“What? You think I’m attached to Bucky by the hip?” She mused, sliding into the stool next to him. “They have the best veggie burgers here.”

“Sorry.” Steve chuckled, trying to hide how uncomfortable his felt. “I’m just surprised you’re here. It’s pretty far from your place.”

Charlie laughed quietly, shrugging one shoulder. “Well, all the bars in my area are too pretentious. Not my scene.”

“Ah.” Steve said. He spun the small amount of whiskey in his cup, staring as the gold liquid clanked within the glass. Maybe if he didn’t talk, she’d walk away, realizing he didn’t want any company.

That didn’t happen.

“So I heard Clint invited you to the bachelor party.”

Steve blinked. “How’d you know?”

“I plan most of the stuff, and Clint asked me where to have the party. I asked him who was invited and he mentioned you possibly going.” Charlie glanced over at him, “Are you going?”

Her eyes made him feel as if he was on a petri dish and had no way out of her scrutinizing stares. He swallowed thickly, focusing his eyes on the condensation of his glass.

“I don’t know. Bucky and I aren’t that close, I don’t want to intrude.”

“Oh, I doubt you will, Steve.” Charlie said gently, rubbing his shoulder. “I’d really like it if you went. Bucky has such a crush on you! He constantly talks about his time spent with you. You two click so much.”

Steve felt his chest tighten. He wiped the forming smile off his face quickly, “I don’t know, Charlie…” 

“You should go.”

“No, I really shouldn’t.”

Charlie watched him fidget, staring down at his napkin. “You know, Bucky is awful at meeting the ‘rents.”

“Huh?”

Steve glanced at her and saw her smiling at him, but her eyes far off, recalling the memory. “He and I were four months into dating, and he was so nervous. It was Christmas, and I saw him pacing on my front porch, rehearsing lines on what to say. It was the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. When he first met my mom, y’know what he did?” She waited for Steve to finally look at her, his face not hiding his interest in knowing about the life his best friend had without Steve. “He gave the loudest, most obnoxious fart ever.”

Steve’s jaw dropped. Charlie’s eyes lit up and suddenly they were both laughing hysterically.

“He couldn’t even control it?” Steve cried through his laughter.

“I don’t know!” Charlie screamed excitedly. Everyone was beginning to look at them, crying and leaning on each other on the bar. “He said it was ‘nerve toots’!”

“ _Nerve toots_!” Steve snorted, covering his face. “Oh my God…”

They relaxed after a while, small chuckles coming out every once in awhile. Charlie smiled softly at Steve. “Please go to the party. Bucky’s always self-conscious about himself, but he’s so comfortable being around you. I’m sure he’d be hurt if you didn’t show up.”

Steve looked away before returning the smile. “Ok.”

 ****

_**June 25, 2016** _

“Sam, this was a mistake, take me home.” Steve said into his phone, looking around the crowded club. He contacted Clint the next day after speaking with Charlie, and confirmed his invitation. Now he was looking for the private booth Clint told Steve about. Steve snaked his way through the crowd on the dance floor until he finally recognized a familiar dark purple t-shirt.

“Steve, trust me. This is a good idea. Hey, maybe you could tell Bucky tonight.” Sam said.

“That’s still iffy of an option, Sam. Ok, I found them. I’ll message you when I get home.”

“Good luck, Steve.” Sam chuckled before he hung up.

Steve sighed at his phone, closing it and shoving it in his back pocket. Clint glanced around coincidentally and spotted Steve, grinning at his obvious discomfort. His arms spread, pointing both hands exaggeratedly at the blond. “Hey! Look who made it!”

“Clint.” Steve smirked, rolling his eyes. Clint was obviously drunk, and wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders.

“C’mon, I’ll introduce you to the gang.” Clint slurred, tugging Steve over to the men by the bar. There were four guys. “Guys, this is Steve Rogers. I’m sure you’ve heard of him by now.”

“Hey, yeah, Bucky’s spoken fondly of you.” One of the men, dark-skinned, friendly and open smile said, hand held out to shake Steve’s. Steve took the man’s hand, smiling back. “I’m James Rhodes, but people call me Rhodes. This is Bruce,” Rhodes pointed at a shorter man, curly dark brown hair with a few grey hairs mixed in. He gave a small wave and went back to his drink. “This is Thor. I know, it’s weird.”

“Steve Rogers!” Thor boomed with an accent Steve couldn’t distinguish that moment. He was a few inches taller, muscular, and wore a tight button up that showed his arms. Arms that were currently going in for a rough hug. If Steve was still the small, asthmatic he was in highschool, he would’ve been crushed. “Good to meet you! Bucky’s spoken so much about you, I feel as if I already know you!” 

“Nice to meet you too, Thor.” Steve wheezed.

“Damn.” The last guy said, lowering his sunglasses. Who wore sunglasses in a club? The man didn’t need to be introduced to Steve, because Steve recognized him right away when he pushed the sunglasses into his hair. Tony Stark. Who was currently looking Steve up and down, eyebrows raised, making an appreciative hum. “Kate’s right, you are ‘a cute all-American apple pie’.”

Steve flushed red, watching the guys snort or roll their eyes at Tony’s choice of words. “Um.”

A hand grazed the small of Steve’s back before he heard Bucky’s voice. “Hey, watch out Tony, or I’ll let Pepper know what you’re up to.” Bucky teased, a smirk on his sinful lips that made Steve shiver. He shifted slightly to get away from that hand so that Bucky wouldn’t feel it. Tony made a playful, ugly face at his friend and went back to talking to Rhodes and Bruce while Thor and Clint ordered drinks. Bucky turned his attention to Steve. “Hey. I didn’t know you’d come.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Steve snorted. Bucky just grinned wider, putting the hand that was on his back, around over to his hip to pull him closer. Steve got hints of alcohol.

“C’mon, let’s go to the booth.” He and Steve walked behind Thor, Bruce, and Rhodes to follow them back to their table while Tony and Clint lagged behind.

Tony raised an eyebrow and frowned at Clint. “Clint?”

“Don’t talk about it.” Clint said to Tony and collected two beers into each hand. “I got this covered.” He wasn’t talking about the drinks.

Tony opened his mouth but Clint was already walking away. He groaned and grabbed the last three beers, trailing behind. “Why am I not included on this stuff?” he whined.

Bucky was seated within the booth in the middle, which meant that Steve was squished beside him in the corner. Their thighs and shoulders were pressed together and Steve could feel every time Bucky laughed, he could feel Bucky’s breath on his neck when he’d laugh and lean on him. This wasn’t good for his heart. It especially wasn’t good when Bucky’d whisper into his ear, smirking and sharing inside jokes with Steve, buzzed by their pints of alcohol by now. Steve shot up from his spot after half an hour of torture.

“Sorry, I’m gonna go and get some air.” Steve stammered. Thor and Bruce shuffled out of the booth to let Steve out without question. He was out of there like a bullet, towards the crowd of sweaty, grinding club goers. Steve inhaled then bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out. Deep breaths. You got this. You got this.

“Damn. Is that Steve Rogers?”

Steve straightened up and spun around. The waiter from the diner was staring down at… Steve felt himself heat up. He was staring at Steve’s ass. What was his name again? Wyatt? Wayne? Wade? Wade! “Wade?”

Wade’s eyes lit up and he actually looked away from Steve’s...assets, and nodded. “Hey! You remember me!”

“And you remember me. Somehow.” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Well, who could forget an ass like that?” Wade teased, wiggling his eyebrows. His grin widened when Steve reacted by blushing more. He looked over to where Steve came from and then back at Steve. “You busy?”

“Well, um, kinda.” Steve started to take a step back. “I have this bachelor party—”

“I’m sure they won’t mind.” Wade took Steve by his wrist, oddly gentle, his hand warm and rough. Steve had to admit, it was kinda nice. “Come dance with me.” He insisted while tugging Steve further into the dance floor. Body parts were bumping and grinding against him, and he felt overwhelmed, but Wade was dancing like a huge dork. He was swinging his arms around, knees bent and squatting exaggeratingly. It made Steve laugh and join in eventually.

Wade toned down on the silly dancing, but his encouraging grin and flirty crude jokes made Steve snort and ease himself into being more open. Every now and again, Steve would see Bucky look in his direction, and he imagined and wished that Bucky was looking at him. Probably not. After a few more minutes, Steve slowed down to a stop, and Wade followed suit when he saw Steve’s serious expression. “Wade, why’d you ask me to dance with you?”

Wade looked away, thinking aloud. “Well, I thought I could be the stimulus for a possible reaction from a certain brunette.” He smirked when Steve frowned in confusion, throwing him a wink. “Kidding. I saw you kind of freaking out, and thought I’d distract you.”

“Oh…” Steve smiled softly at him. “Thank you, Wade. That’s kinda sweet.”

Steve didn’t have time to say anything else because Wade was looking past him and backed up. “Looks like my time’s up.” Steve looked back and saw Bucky take a shot before making his way over to them with long strides. Wade’s smile was kind when they made eye contact again, and he gave an exaggerated bow. “It was a pleasure dancing with you, Rogers.” Wade said, walking and disappearing into the crowd.

“Thanks, Wade.” And all of a sudden Steve’s wrist was being pulled, turning him around. Bucky was smiling at him fondly, dragging him closer. “Buck?”

“Hey.” Bucky said. His voice was thick, and eyes heavy. “Dance with me. The guys are having fun, and thought I’d come join you.”

“And cockblock me?” Steve finished. He didn’t think that he and Wade would get anywhere, but he said it anyway. He wasn’t entirely sure why.

“Did I? Damn, I’m sorry about that, Stevie.” He said, clearly not sorry one bit. Steve knew Bucky long enough to recognize when he was lying. Bucky’s eyes were playful, dancing with liquid courage that Steve wanted to drown in because Bucky was looking at him the way he did before. Hope flared in Steve’s chest. “Dance with me.” Bucky repeated.

That’s when it got intense. They danced further into the crowd, losing themselves in the music. At first it was fast-paced. The songs made everyone on the floor move around, shouting over whatever the DJ was saying; Bucky was grinning and making the most ridiculous moves one would see their 50 year old dad make. Steve was losing his voice by how much shouting and laughing he was doing. When it got to the fourth song, it slowed to a song Steve kept hearing Angie listen to when she washed the dishes. He wasn’t sure about the artist, but she said something about pillowtalk. The crowd grew closer, strangers grinding against strangers. A man was making eyes at Steve, and at first the blond didn’t know what to do; thinking of just leaving, but Bucky moved in front of him and blocked the view of the flirtatious stranger. Bucky’s intense eyes were trained on Steve’s as he got closer, as if keeping Steve away from everyone else. Steve was pressed against Bucky’s broad, firm chest, Bucky’s hands holding him by the hips, laughing into his ear over Steve’s stiff movements.

Bucky pulled back, only to make eye contact with Steve. He was unsure who moved first, but all of a sudden they were locked together, clinging to each other. He could taste the whiskey and gasped softly as Bucky’s grip on his hips tightened. Steve’s eyes opened slightly, but it was enough to see the flash of red in the crowd. Charlie’s bright red cardigan came to mind and it made Steve jerk out of Bucky’s warm embrace.

It wasn’t Charlie. But the very thought of seeing her face fall apart over the sight of such betrayal gave Steve a sick feeling in his mouth.

Bucky was looking at Steve with surprise. His lips were swollen, his hair was messy from Steve’s hands in them. He looked _wrecked_ , and was still looking at Steve with want. The smell of alcohol brought Steve back to his senses. “Buck, I need to tell you something.” Steve said quickly.

“What?” Bucky asked loudly over the music. Steve groaned and took Bucky by the forearm, taking him through a door, hoping it was an exit but ended up being the men’s bathroom. They need to label things clearer. At least the noise was muffled, but Bucky was still drunk and swaying slightly where he stood.

“Bucky, I…” Steve inhaled then exhaled shakily. He prevented himself from having to balance on the sink counter, but he felt his throat close up. 

Bucky frowned, concerned. He got into Steve’s personal space and whispered softly. “Steve, what’s the matter?” Bucky’s eyes trailed down at Steve’s slightly parted lips, already leaning in. “What’s…”

“Bucky.” Steve said abruptly, hands on Bucky’s chest to stop him. “We just kissed. You’re getting married. To Charlie.”

He can’t tell Bucky. Not now. He’s drunk, and they just kissed. It’d just complicate things even more. Before Steve had anything else to say, he saw Bucky’s eyes widen, the fog clearing up in his eyes, only turning into a look of disbelief.

“Oh fuck..” Bucky staggered away. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t… Fuck. Tell Clint I… Tell him I had to go, I’m so sorry, Steve.”

“Wait, Bucky—” Steve started. Bucky was at the door, hand on the knob. When he looked back at Steve, his face was pained; he wasn’t even looking at Steve, just glaring at the tiled floor.

“Please forget this ever happened.” He said then walked out of the bathroom.

****

It’s been a week since it happened, and Bucky hasn’t answered any of Steve’s messages or phone calls. Steve’s wanted desperately to make amends, maybe apologize because it wasn’t entirely Bucky’s doing. However, even Steve was unsure if he should see Bucky again. He was so close to telling Bucky the truth. Where would that have gotten him? Bucky and Charlie love each other, and Bucky no longer loves Steve the way they used to anymore. Hell, if Pierce knew Steve was even speaking to Bucky now, he still holds power over Steve's head. Steve sat on his bed, staring out the window with his phone cradled in his hands. _I wonder what Bucky’s thinking._

****

Bucky was staring at his phone, looking at his notifications from Clint, wondering why he disappeared after the party, Tony, asking about Steve (he really didn’t want to answer that), and Steve, asking if he was ok. Here Bucky was, sitting on a park bench, wondering what the fuck he was thinking that night. He loves Charlie dearly, he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, but when it came to Steve.. It felt like something was always dragging him closer to him, wanting to feel his arms around him. That kiss was.

That kiss was the best thing he’d ever wanted from somebody. But also the worst thing that could have ever happened to him. Bucky thought he was safe by just keeping Steve as a good friend and getting over the little crush he has, but whatever he's feeling is strange. 

Bucky’s phone buzzed and he thought of ignoring it if it was his friends or Steve, but he answered once he saw the name flashing. “Hey dad.”

“James,” Pierce greeted, “Your mother, sister, and I are at your house and you don’t seem to be here.”

“Yeah, sorry dad.” Bucky rubbed a hand over his face before brushing it through his hair; it made him remember Steve’s hands that night, and how perfectly they felt tangled in his hair and that just made him frown at the gravelled ground. “I’m at the park, I’ll be back in a few.”

“Alright.” his dad said, then.. “I heard you’ve befriended a Steve Rogers.”

“Um.” Bucky got up from the bench and collected his jacket and bag. “Yeah. Did ma tell ya?”

“Yes.”

With no further explanation from his father, Bucky grimaced as he walked down the path to his car. “Why, do you know him?”

“No. Not that much. Anyways, come home quick. Rebecca got you brownies.”

Bucky chuckled, “Alright, sure.” He climbed into his car and stared at his phone when he hung up. That was weird. Then again, his ma was weird when he mentioned Rogers too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone's mentioned the engagement ring Steve's brought up and Bucky finding it, and yes, something of the sorts will happen so look forward to that in the next chapter C:

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of chapters might change depending on where I take this!


End file.
